Alemania y un Encuentro
by Deka Kaulitz
Summary: "Las Huellas del pasado pueden ser curadas con caricias del futuro"  Bill Kaulitz - Tokio Hotel.
1. Chapter 1

_"Cuando creíamos que teníamos todas las respuestas, de pronto, cambiaron todas las preguntas"_

**_- Mario Benedetti_**

**_._**

Lunes, 17, 3:25 am.

Acababa de renunciar a probar la cena en el avión, la señorita me la había ofrecido un sin numero de veces y yo la había rechazado, Pero la verdad era que no me gustaba. Estaba con un sentimiento extraño, ¿acaso jamás regresaría?, claro que si, solo seria un año. "Tan solo un año" las palabras de mi madre aun resonaban en mi cabeza. Sabia lo que ella quería, quería alejarme un poco de todo ese mundo, en cierta forma a veces creía que mi mama me consideraba algo extraña. Pero no la culpaba, no era como ella, de cierta manera éramos tan diferentes, siempre con ese tono de desdén hacia mi, pero, como pretendía ser una buena madre cuando ni ella misma sabia lo que significaba aquello.

Huérfana de nacimiento. Su padre, Exitoso, ambicioso, no sabría que hacer con una niña y después de la muerte de su madre, cayo en el alcoholismo, aun ahora me pregunto como podía seguir trabajando en esas condiciones.

Tías, Tíos. No, jamás, de ninguna manera demasiado ocupados con sus propias familias como para pensar en alguien mas.

Y así fue como la enviaron a Alemania a un internado, bastante cruel a mi parecer, pero cada vez que ella me lo contaba era como si realmente fuera un alivio, y de una manera objetiva era verdad, ¿quien quisiera estar con un padre alcohólico y unos parientes demasiado egoístas?

Fue ahí donde conoció a su entrañable amiga Simone, aun recuerdo esas historias de adolescentes con las cuales sus ojos ardían de pasión, ansiando regresar a ellas, poder acariciarlas con sus dedos. Y siempre recordándome el "yo si viví mi adolescencia" y reprochándome el "tu siempre con la nariz entre libros" ni siquiera sabia lo que leía bah.

Los ojos me dolían, tenia sueño, pero no podía dormirme, siempre ese problema. Cada ves que recordaba sus reproches, venían a mi mente miles de formas de explicarle lo que pasaba, pero siempre el miedo, la vergüenza o alguna de esas, me lo impedían, no, no sabia porque, o tal vez si, ese sentimiento de abandono mas que la soledad, el sentir lo vidrios del espejo al impactarlos y después sus sonido tintineante al estrellarse contra el piso y mis pies sobre ellos.

Alemania, un lugar de sueños, Hamburgo, donde podría realizarlos, no, no lo creo, no era mi madre, tan solo quería ser alguien mas en el mundo sin nada especial y sin llamar atenciones que no me correspondían, no, no de nuevo.

.

Lunes, 17, 4: 53 am.

_Al fin Alemania._

Baje del avión, hacia un poco de frio y me apreté la bufanda de mi cuello. Respiraba, el aire fresco, el tacto, todos mis sentidos estaban tan... cambiados, sin duda, aun con los ojos cerrados me daría cuenta este no era mi país, nunca lo seria, pero en estos momentos donde la corrupción se a apoderado de el, creo que es bueno estar aquí.

Baje a tomar mis maletas y dirigirme a donde me encontraría con Simone, camine un poco y al fin la ubique, pelo rubio, traía encima un suéter café y pantalones de mezclilla, pelo recogido. Tenía algo en sus manos, una fotografía quizá. Miraba hacia todos lados, hasta que se topo con mi mirada, miro el papel en sus manos y fue hacia mí, con sus brazos extendidos.

_-_ Oh, Dios discúlpame - enrollando sus brazos al rededor de mi cuerpo - es solo que no te reconocí - me soltó de su abrazo, tomo mi rostro entre sus mejillas y me miro - pero estas hermosa, eres el vivo retrato de tu madre, excepto por... - si océanos azules en vez de ojos.

- Los... ojos - me miro con algo que yo diría que era compasión.

- Bien vámonos, debes tener mucho sueño-

Aborde la camioneta que Simone tenia en el estacionamiento, sentí los asientos de piel. Recargue mi mano en el descanso y mire por la ventana, mire aquellas hermosas luces que Alemania me ofrecía.

- Vaya, no sabes lo ansiosos que están de conocerte - su marido supongo, para ser sincera no lo recordaba, muchas platicas de mi madre sobre ella, pero ninguna llegaba a llamar mi atención - Bill hasta se quería quedar despierto a esperarte, pero tenia que hacer un trabajo importante y al final durmió, no es como si fuera difícil que el sueño los venciera - ¿Bill?, no creo que alguien hable así de la persona que ama. Ella sintió mi mirada algo desconcertada. - oh lo siento, tengo dos hijos - genial, niños - Bill y Tom, Thomas - Bien al segundo le diré Thomas cuando intente jalarme del cabello - son buenos chicos - claro ninguna madre diría lo contrario de sus hijos - bueno, son grandes muchachos - ¿muchachos? - pero no puedo evitar hablar de ellos de esta forma, aunque ya estén en la universidad - ¿uni- universidad? Se dio cuenta de mi expresión y con una mano rozo la mía - se llevaran bien, ya lo veraz -

- Si - la mire unos segundos con su sonrisa dulce y maternal. Mientras seguía mirando por la ventana deje que el sueño me consumiera por completo en una linda tonada.

.

Lunes, 17, 8:14 am.

- Hum... - me revolví entre las sabanas, no sabia como había llegado hasta ahí, pero me sentía cómoda. Abrí los ojos poco a poco y note los cálidos rayos de sol entre las cortinas. Después de abrir bien los ojos me senté en la cama a contemplar mi nueva habitación. Tenía un toque de una niña más pequeña, con sus muebles blancos y papel tapiz de florecillas en colores crema. Mire a un costado de mi cama, ahí había un buro, con un reloj sobre el. Me acerque al recordar algo y al ver la hora, salí de un salto de la cama con destino al baño, por suerte había shampo y jabón ahí dentro.

.

Lunes, 17, 8:40 am.

_En camino._

Baje las escaleras apresuradamente aun colocándome el suéter azul. Cuando note a Simone al pie de estas mirándome con extrañeza.

- ¿A donde vas con tanta prisa? - me detuve en seco a mitad de las escaleras al escucharla.

- Se me a echo tarde para la escuela - note como Simone miraba hacia abajo y soltaba una carismática sonrisa.

- pero niña, acabas de llegar de un largo viaje, lo que menos deberías de pensar es en llegar tarde -

- Bueno, no me quiero perder mi primer día de clases - oh vamos, lo que no querías es llamar la atención mañana cuando todos ya estuvieran con sus respectivos amigos y todos te miraran de forma extraña.

- Bien es comprensible, espera yo te llevare - bien si no fuera así no sabría donde podría terminar parada.

.

Lunes, 17, 8:57 am.

- Ahí es, ¿la ves? tu nueva escuela - asome un poco la cabeza por el vidrio para mirar el enorme edificio que se alzaba sobre mi. - Es una de las mejores escuelas aquí en Alemania, y no decir en Hamburgo. - genial ahora realmente sentía nervios, muchos, muchos nervios - hum, no se donde tendrán la cabeza esos chicos míos - ¿ahora que tenia que ver sus hijos? - es solo que, yo tambien fui joven y se que es poco vergonzoso que tu madre te traiga a la escuela - esperen, ¿había dicho madre? - no digo que soy tu madre o que ahora me tengas que ver así, de echo ¿quieres que te deje por aquí o acaso quieres que te lleve mas cerca? - Demonios, sentía que si daba un paso fuera de aquella camioneta me desplomaría en el húmedo suelo.

- Aquí esta bien - maldito orgullo.

- Bien - Simone estaciono su camioneta - ¿te parece si vengo por ti a las 2?-

- si, muy bien-

- bueno entonces que te vaya bien - me miro con sus ojos maternales y amorosos. - oh lo siento, es que estaba recordando unas cosas - ella suspiro y volvió a mirarme con una amplia sonrisa - veraz que todo saldrá bien, no estés nerviosa, cuídate y nos veremos - tome mi mochila y abrí la puerta del auto, note la brisa húmeda y fría contra mis mejillas.

- nos vemos - me colgué la mochila mientras cerraba la puerta. Mire como Simone avanzaba en su auto. Cuando reaccione redirigí mi mirada a el edificio. Bien hora de entrar.

Entre en el edificio notando las imponentes puertas. Dentro era aun más enorme, sin duda me perdería más de una vez ahí dentro. Notaba como algunos corrían y llegaban con otros, tal vez se conocían, y como después de eso llegaba alguien mayor y los reprendía. Pregunte a algunos donde se encontraba la dirección, di algunas vueltas hasta que llegue. Era una puerta de metal y al abrirla me tope con una mujer regordeta y pelirroja, con un peinado algo extraño y pasado de moda. Traía puestos unos dentecillos cuadrados sobre la nariz y la sombra verde sobre sus parpados, un rosa bastante fuerte en los labios que supongo que pensó que habría de combinar con el color de su atuendo. Tenia unos papeles sobre los ojos, al bajarlos me miro con una mueca en la cara y levantando una ceja.

- ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? - note que no se había depilado bien el bigote, ¿como permitían que alguien así trabajara? - bien si no te puedo ayudar... -

- N-no, es que vengo por mi horario -

- Esos se entregaron temprano - ahora podía verlo, ella lo disfrutaría, esa mueca de "me negare a todo porque llegaste tarde" - ¿acaso llegaste tarde? - su maldita sonrisa estaba apunto de sacarme de quicio.

- Si, algo -

- ¿algo? - levanto su mano y señalo un reloj cercano, 9:07 am - bueno, mientras no sea cotidiano -

- oh no, no lo será - claro, nunca me gustaría tener que volver a tratar con alguien como ella.

- Nombre -

- Diana Beacker - sus pequeños y arrugados dedos buscaron en una pila de hojas de un costado, vaya, no me sorprendía que estuviera así, en esa oficina no tenia que mover un dedo todo estaba a su alcance.

- Aquí esta, bienvenida señorita Beacker - me dio la hoja - que tenga un lindo semestre - ahora si, su sarcasmo había rebasado toda expectativa.

- Gracias, ah por cierto que disfrute sus rosquillas - salí de aquella oficina con una mirada de odio clavada en la espalda.

.

**Continuara.**

_Y aqui la primera de mis Historias con este contexto._

_Espero que les guste, tanto como a mi me gusta. _

_llena de drama y de muchas emociones._

_Ya saben cualquier detalle me lo dicen._

_Deka._


	2. Chapter 2

"_Se puede saber mucho de una ciudad por la manera en que trata a sus visitantes"._

_**- Mary Potter.**_

_**.**_

Genial, Bien, perfecto, no sabia donde me encontraba, de hecho jamás había estado mas perdida en mi vida y me sentía mas extraña. Al darme mi horario salí de ahí pero la campana sonó y todos se arremolinaron a sus clases sin permitirme preguntarles donde se encontraba el salón 135. Ahora sin duda estaba en un grave problema, tenia que encontrar a alguien y pronto. Mientras subía unas escalerillas note a una chica, que se dirigía a una puerta que después identifique como un baño. Me dirigí hacia ella casi corriendo y la tome del hombro ligeramente.

- Hola - note su mirada de desdén. Llevaba los ojos delineados y los labios con gloss rosa. También tenía una perforación en la nariz.

- Hola -

- oye disculpa, ¿pero podrías ayudarme? - note como abría mas los ojos y como fruncía ligeramente el seño.

-¿A que tipo de cosa? -

- Pues... - antes de poder decir mas me tomo de la mano y me introdujo en el baño, genial tal vez pensaba algo raro de mi, quizás era lesbiana y quisiera abusar de mi, Oh Dios.

- ¿Dime que cosas? - aun seguía con ese gesto serio y mirándome fijamente, sin soltarme de la mano. Me solté estrepitosamente de su agarre, aun sin comprender aquello.

- Escucha, no se que estés pensando y porque esta actitud tan misteriosa, pero solo quiero ayuda con mi horario - note como hacia una mueca de sorpresa y como después se ponía a reír.

- ¿Tu... tu horario? - ahora posaba un codo sobre el lavamanos. - ¡joder! ya pensaba que me pedirías algunos dulcecitos especiales - oh genial, primero perdida, ahora con una delincuente que vendía droga. Bravo.

- Y-yo jamás aria eso - me note algo indignada.

- oh vamos, ¿como podría yo saberlo? - dejo de reír un poco y se miraba ahora en el espejo, acomodando su loco, muy loco cabello, negro pero con mechas azules, rosas, rojas, verdes, vamos... todos los colores del arcoíris. También se acomodo su largo fleco que le tapaba un ojo. - ¿y que miras? -

- Bien, este... ¿me ayudaras? -

- Claro, dame tu hoja - antes de sacar completamente la hoja de mi carpeta, ella me la arrebato de las manos - bien, veamos, veamos... - poso sus ojos miel en mi hoja, así pude seguir observándola, traía una playera azul con un diseño loco y unos pantalones de mezclilla muy ajustados. Ella era tan delgada.

- Bien, genial - oh ahora que diría - tenemos bastantes clases juntas - fue acercándose hacia mi y me devolvió mi hoja - ¿que te parece? - fue acercándose a mi, tocándome la mejilla, pero antes de que ella pudiera avanzar mas, fui salvada por la campana. - ¡maldición!, bueno déjame llevarte a tu salón - volvió a tomarme de la mano, espero que no se vuelva un habito.

- Aquí es, salón 154 -

- Gracias -

- de nada, lastima que esta clase no nos toque juntas - se volvía a acercar hacia mi - pero escucha, si yo te asuste, aun no has visto lo peor - me miro de una forma maliciosa - cuídate carita de porcelana - Ella se fue. Acaso... Carita de... eso ya lo había escuchado antes, atrás muy atrás...

Entre en el salón donde me tope con alguien mas, una chica de falda corta de color rosa y un suéter de color gris, quien estaba borrando el pizarrón. Tome asiento en una de las bancas de enfrente.

- Hola - ella volteo con una amplia sonrisa y con su cabello castaño cayéndole por los hombros y su flequillo sobre los ojos.

- Hola - dejo los borradores sobre el pizarrón -

- ¿como estas? -

- Bien, ¿y tu?-

- También, ¿como te llamas?-

- Caroline ¿tu? -

- Diana -

- mucho gusto Diana - ella se sentó a un lado de mi.

- Igualmente -

- ¿disculpa, pero eres nueva? - genial la pregunta del millón.

- si, ¿y tu? -

- oh no, yo no, tengo 5 años en esta escuela -

- vaya, debe ser genial, debes conocer esta escuela a la perfección - si, fantástico, así no tendría que seguir con la psicópata para que me guiara en esta escuela infernal.

- no solo la escuela, a los maestros, a los alumnos, en fin todo - Bingo.

- Oye y... - antes de que pudiera terminar note como un señor alto y regordete entraba por la puerta con unos libros bajo el brazo y con algunos chicos detrás de el con cara de entierro.

- Ven siéntate con nosotras - Bien, ya podría estar con un grupo de personas para no sentirme tan antisocial para variar.

- Bien - fuimos hasta el extremo del salón, pero, me percate de que en aquella hilera de bancas, solo había mochilas, o bolsas de color rosa. No, no podía sacar conjeturas tan pronto pero... al ver a un cuarteto de chicas en la puerta, todas con falda rosa, creo que quedo bastante claro donde me había metido ahora. Una voz femenina pero potente le hablo al profesor.

- ¿podemos pasar? - se sacudió su rubio cabello. Sus ojos verdes parecían escanear todo lo que había dentro del salón en esos momentos, incluyéndome.

- Si, Señorita, Haster -

- Gracias - las demás chicas la siguieron, una de cabello negro ondulado y otra con el cabello castaño pero más obscuro que el de Caroline. Dios, no que esas mochilas sean de otras, de otras chicas, no, no. Pero mis esperanzas se vinieron abajo cuando cada una ocupo un lugar y saludaban a Caroline. ¿Por que a mi?

.

Lunes, 17, 10: 03 am.

_Encuentro numero 1._

Mierda, Mierda, con las populares, no podía ser verdad, no podía, ¿por que? Me hubiera quedado con la traficante, antes de estar aquí. Terminando la clase mire mi horario, genial almuerzo, Caroline me hablo, supongo que quería que me sentara con ellas, pero no, ni hablar, jamás estaría con las "populares" había tenido suficiente experiencia antes de como son ellas, ahora solo quería alejarme de ese mundo. Me excuse diciendo que tenía que recoger unas cosas en dirección y que después las alcanzaría. Me dedique a observar desde un lugar seguro como todos corrían hacia la cafetería. Yo pretendía dedicar mi tiempo en observar detenidamente aquella gran escuela. Me toque la cara estaba algo sudada, si bueno después de mi primer encuentro con esa chica como no estarlo, me dirigía al baño, pero mi mochila se enredo con algo y todas mis cosas cayeron al suelo. Bien, no podría estar mejor. Me agache resignada y comencé y meter mis libros y carpetas dentro de mi mochila, intente tomar un bolígrafo pero en lugar de eso solo lo aleje mas

- regresa - alargue mi mano hasta tomarlo, estuve apunto pero... choco contra unos tenis blancos, el pie de alguien. Una mano grande y con dedos delgados y grandes decenio, Note su esmalte color negro y como una gruesa cadena estaba alrededor de su muñeca. Tomo mi bolígrafo. Alce la mirada aun de rodillas en el suelo, era un chico con el pelo como si hubiera explotado algo en el laboratorio. Se inclino y se puso de cuclillas.

- ¿es tuyo? - hablo con un tono bastante amable, tenia su piel pálida, ojos marrones, maquillados con sombras obscuras y un piercing en la ceja. Me quede un poco estupefacta. - ¿estas bien? -

- S-si si es mío - el me ofreció mi bolígrafo, lo tome algo cuidadosa, el me sonrió algo divertido de mi cautela. - gracias -

- Ten mas cuidado - ambos nos fuimos levantando lentamente del suelo. Oh por Dios, era enorme, para ser tan delgado. Su camiseta rojo vino se le ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo. Llevaba unos pantalones de mezclilla.

- La tendré - me di la vuelta para poder librarme de aquello, fue demasiado vergonzoso, ya que yo contaba con que aquel espectáculo no lo había visto nadie, y ahora resultaba que él lo había visto. Digamos que aun seguía algo aturdida y avergonzada para fijarme por donde caminaba, tropecé con mis propios pies. Si ya lo veía, mi cara en el suelo, en el frio piso y aquel chico mirándome desconcertado y después estallando en carcajadas. Si, ahí viene, ahí viene. Pero, no, nunca llego ese dolor que me anunciaba que mi profecía se había cumplido. Abrí un ojo y luego el otro, estaba inclinada, podía ver mi pelo al rededor de mi cara cayendo hacia delante. Sentí como una mano me tomaba por el torso. Baje mi mirada, era un brazo delgado y largo, con una cadena en la muñeca. - Oh - solo alcance a pronunciar aquello. Sentí como me reincorporaba de nuevo y como el cuerpo me daba la vuelta.

- Dijiste que tendrías cuidado - volví a mirarme dentro de esos ojos cafés, sintiendo mi cuerpo reaccionando a su toque. Mi corazón se agitaba, como si fuera una reacción química. El me miro tiernamente, yo aun no podía reaccionar cuando sentí sus labios en los míos, acariciándolos dulcemente. Sus brazos se ajustaban a mi cintura atrayéndome hacia el. Mis manos juguetearon con su cabello. Dentro de mi boca sentí una pieza. También tenía una perforación en la lengua. Sexi.- Hum... - separo un momento su boca de la mía y sus ojos recorrieron el lugar, comenzó a caminar y llevándome hacia el baño. Si eso era. Sus manos acariciaron mis mejillas ya ruborizadas. Comenzó a quitarme el suéter. Yo recorría su espalda con mis dedos. Su lengua y la mía aun danzaban en nuestras bocas, sentía su saliva, por un momento sentí como me hundía en ese baile, como pensé que jamás saldría de eso, que parecía un completo frenesí. Despertó hasta que sentí sus manos bajo mi falta, sentía su toque aun debajo de las medias. Recuerdos furtivos invadieron mi mente. El ahora desabrochaba mi blusa color caqui. Más recuerdos, para, basta. Aun cuando mi mente me lo gritaba, yo aun seguía inmersa en aquel sentimiento. Pronto mis manos tocaron su desnudo pecho. Delgado, pero aun así tenia formado el cuerpo, no sabia que eso era posible. Su boca tubo contacto con mi cuello. Me tomo por la cintura y me subió al lavamanos. Yo lo tenía contra mí, con mis piernas cruzadas al rededor de su cuerpo.

- Hum - Deje salir aquello. El estaba tan cerca de mí. Besándome el cuello, restregando su lengua y su fría perforación contra mi piel. Yo aun jugueteaba con su cabello, pegando más su cabeza a mí. Sus manos comenzaron a tocar de bajo de mi blusa, cerca, muy cerca, ¡para! lo aleje estirándolo del cabello. Su cara era de furia pero en sus ojos vi mi rostro. Miedo. - L-lo siento - lo deje en libertar de la prisión de mis piernas y me baje de el lavamanos. Me acomode la blusa y la falda. Buscaba frenéticamente mi mochila, ¿se había quedado fuera?.

- Y-yo, no se... perdón - lo escuche murmurar. Sus ojos estaban perdidos. Coloco su mano sobre su frente. Bingo, mi mochila estaba en una esquina. El tome y salí de ahí.

.

_Continuara..._

_Waaaa esto se esta poniendo mejor, XDDDDD al fin nuestro primer encuentro pff pff!_

_espero que les haya gustado, es como un calientamiento :D_

_besitos_

_y ya saben cualquier detalle me dicen._

_Deka._


	3. Chapter 3

_"El beso es un mordisco que aprendió educación"._

**_- Tolis Van._**

**_._**

**Lunes, 17, 2:06 pm.**

_"Querida no podre pasar por ti, me a surgido algo en el trabajo. Pero Tom lo ara. Besos, te veré en la cena"_

_Simone._

Solo esto faltaba. Traficantes, populares, un encuentro sexual y ahora quedaba a merced de un sujeto que no conocía. Suspire y eche la cabeza para atrás del respaldo de la banca. Escuchaba los murmullos de los adolescentes, al salir del edificio y me llegaba un olor a cigarrillo. Asco. Siempre odie el cigarro y bastante. Puse mis manos sobre mi cara. Aun no podía olvidar aquello, sus manos, sus dedos, su lengua, si pieza moviéndose sobre mi boca. Aun se me ponía el vello de punta.

- ¿Disculpa? - genial, tal vez ahora estaba sentada en la banca de alguien mas.

- ¿ah? - me quite las manos de la cara y mire casi estupefacta a un chico alto, con rastas castañas, una gorra sobre la cabeza, sudadera ancha color café y sus pantalones igual de anchos. Mirándome con el seño algo fruncido. Si, ahora me asaltarían.

- ¿Diana? - oh no, estuvo investigándome. Sabia todo de mi, me secuestraria y luego pediría rescate.

- S-si - giro los ojos y volvió a mirarme.

- Vámonos -

- ¿a donde? - oh no, ¿debería de gritar, correr?, pero no podía moverme.

- a casa - soltó una media sonrisa y alzo una ceja. Note su brillante perforación a un costado de su boca. - oh, ya entendí - soltó una carcajada - no sabes quien soy - se apunto a si mismo con el dedo y yo dije "no" con un gesto con la cabeza, aun muy desconcertada. - vaya, me haces sentir poco importante, bien soy Tom - ¿el?, ¿el era el hijo de Simone? - ¿mama no te dijo que pasaría por ti? - oh Dios era el. - ¡eh!, ¿sigues viva? - me sacudió por los hombros y yo desperté de mi trance.

- S-si, es solo que... nada. Mucho gusto -

- Igual, bien, andando, no quiero llegar tarde, tengo una cita - esto lo dijo con un tono altanero.

- bien, no quiero que llegues tarde - la verdad no me importaba lo que el hiciera o dejara de hacer, solo quería ir a casa.

- bueno, vamos - se dio la media vuelta y yo lo seguí, aunque me era difícil ya que el daba unas zancadas demasiado largas y yo no podía igualarlas. Metió la llave en un Cadilac negro.

- ¿este es tu auto? - no pude disimular mi tono de supresa. Es que hasta yo sabía que ese auto era hermoso.

- Bonito, ¿no? - si, sus palabras demostraban lo orgulloso que se sentía de su lindo auto.

- bastante - apoye ligeramente mis dedos en la puerta.

- bueno, súbete -

.

- Hum... - aun seguía pensando en lo ocurrido hace unas cuantas horas. Me encontraba en la cama. Había intentado dormir ya que me sentía cansada en efecto, pero cada vez que cerraba los ojos era como si reviviera aquel momento, aun podía sentir sus dedos sobre mi cuerpo. Su estrecho cuerpo entre mis piernas. - ¡ah! - me tape la cara con una almohada para quitarme esos pensamientos, pero no funciono.

- ¡Hey! - una voz masculina me llamo desde mi puerta. Baje un poco la almohada. Era Tom - ¿Vaya acaso quieres morir o algo así? - sonrisa burlona. La detestaba, y era raro tomando en cuenta lo poco que tenia de conocerlo. Hice una mueca con el rostro, como indignación y vergüenza. - bueno, si, ¿tienes hambre? - ¿acaso se había quedado sin palabras?

- pues... - oh si comida, comida, cuando escuche que la pronunciaba mi estomago reacciono. - Si un poco -

- ahí pizza abajo - bueno tal vez no era la comida que tenia en mente pero funcionaria.

- Gracias, ahora bajo -

- De nada - Tom salía de la habitación cuando se detuvo - por cierto, las almohadas van abajo de la cabeza, no encima de la cara - de nuevo esa sonrisa. Salió de mi habitación conteniendo aun sus carcajadas.

.

- ¿Y que cuentas? - Tom me interrumpió con esa pregunta. Yo sacaba un plato de la alacena.

- ¿hum? - Tom se dio la vuelta y me miro con una ceja alzada. Creo que yo no podía decir mas de dos palabras juntas. - oh, nada, nada la escuela, estuvo... bien - claro, tuve tres encuentros cercanos con las cosas que pretendía evitar en la vida.

- ¿y conociste a alguien interesante? - Dios, eso, eso... no, que paranoia.

- Pues... - ahí vamos tenia que decírselo a alguien. - me tope con personas algo, diferentes.

- jajaja pues claro, nadie es igual. - note como se refería a si mismo, con ese porte de rapero - ¿Que?, ¿creías que todos tenemos que ser como los demás?. - mientras me serbia la pizza buscaba una forma de contarle algunas cosas sin sonar como lo que el pensaba que era; una tonta niña que criticaba sin conocer.

- No, no me refiero a eso, es solo que... cuando iba por un pasillo me tope con una chica, que me sorprendió -

- ¿acaso llevaba los pechos de fuera o algo así? - su forma tan natural de decir aquello me sorprendió, aunque por una extraña razón me hizo reír un poco - Oh vaya espectáculo que me abre perdido - continúe riendo bajo.

- No, no tranquilo no te has perdido de nada -

- uff menos mal - fingió limpiarse el sudor de la frente con la mano.

- Solo era una chica con un cabello muy loco -

- ah así que ya conociste a Milly - ¿el también la conocía?, vaya si que era famosa.

- pues no, no se su nombre - Tom apoyo los codos en la mesa y se inclino un poco a mi.

- Es una chica de cabello negro, pero con cientos de mechas de diferentes colores y con un perforación en la nariz, no es cierto - bien, si esa era su descripción.

- Sip, la misma -

- entonces su nombre es Milly, Milisent, pero ya sabes como son las personas con sus nombres - Si, conocía a bastantes. - Diría que te alejaras de ella, no es una buena chica - ¿el se estaba preocupando por mi? - una vez salimos, pero no, demasiado loca, además creo que es lesbiana - maldición - ¿no será? -

- ¿no será que? - lo mire con algo de curiosidad.

- ¿que le hayas gustado? - oh no, eso, eso seria lo ultimo que yo, que ella, ¡Tom! - te has ruborizado, tal vez a ti...

- Tom no seas idiota - solté esto sin pensarlo y llevándome el pedazo de pizza a los labios, cerré mis ojos para disfrutar de aquel sabor delicioso. Si que tenia hambre.

- jajajaja - escuche a Tom regir. Entreabrí un ojo y lo vi. Ciertamente estaba riendo.

- ¿que te causa risa? -

- Es solo que con esa expresión de indignación te pareces a Bill, ja - Bill, Bill, Bill...

- ¿Bill? - lo mire. Curiosa de nuevo. - ¿quien es Bill?-

- Wow, tu si que no sabes nada -

- ¿me dirás o no? -

- Calma, calma, mi hermano, Bill - oh cierto eran dos.

- ah ya entiendo -

- Pero sin duda con esos gestos te pareces demasiado a mi flacucho hermano -

- ¡oye! -

- jajajajaja - no se porque pero Tom me inspiro confianza. Con su actitud despreocupada y burlona, creo que podría tolerarlo a el y a su fastidiosa sonrisa de burla - bien, me voy. Puedo dejarte el plato ¿cierto? -

- ¿ah? - lo mire con los ojos como platos mientras mordía mi rebanada - pero, pero ¿por que? -

- tengo una cita - Sonrisa burlona, no se como no le tire la pizza encima.

.

**_Continuara._**

_Hay este Thomas -.-" espero que puedan imaginarse a los personajes y que no los vean solo como letras._

_Bueno veremos que mas nos depara esta historia._

_Besitos._

_Y ya saben cualquier detalle me dicen :D_

_Deka._


	4. Chapter 4

_"La intuición de una mujer es más precisa que la certeza de un hombre"._

**_- Rudyard Kipling._**

**_._**

Emití un suspiro al despertar. Mire por la ventana, ya era de noche, las 9 tal vez. Había tomado una ducha después de lavar los platos de Tom. ¿Me pregunto como habrá pasado su cita?, quería volver a hablar con el. No por que sintiera algo "especial". Si no, porque es una de las únicas dos personas con las que podía hablar abiertamente. Me moví en la cama. Me dolían un poco los ojos. Tal vez porque no había dormido muy bien, siempre estremeciéndome cuando ese sueño se tornaba real. Antes de seguir con aquello escuche un auto - Simone - ¿o acaso seria Tom?, no me importaba, no quería estar sola, necesitaba algo que me inundara la cabeza, para dejar aquellos pensamientos a un lado. Baje apresuradamente las escaleras.

- Oh hola - Simone me saludo con su sonrisa maternal. Cerro la puerta colgó su abrigo y después fue hacia mí, me froto los hombros.

- Hola - le sonreí.

- Que bien, has llegado sana y salva a casa - ¿pero como no?, me a traído su hijo - es solo que no recordé que no conocías a Tom hasta hace unas horas, discúlpame. - si, bueno no lo conocía, pero con su "estilo" no creo que lo olvide muy pronto.

- Si, el me reconoció -

- Si, le mande una foto tuya por mensaje, me alegro tanto de que ya se conozcan - ¿acaso quería que fuéramos los mejores amigos?, ¿que jugáramos a la casita o algo así? El ya tenía la edad suficiente para jugar al Doctor con una chica de pechos grandes y trasero prominente. - ¿y que te pareció?

- bien, el... se da a notar - demonios, ¿estaría mal que dijera aquello?

- jajajaa - Simone me miro divertida. Uff aquello no la había ofendido - y eso que no conoces a Bill - Bill, Bill, Bill, ¿acaso era estrella de rock? - hablando de el, ¿no a llegado? - Simone se quedo mirando a las escaleras, tal vez quería subir a ver si su estrellita estaba en su cuarto - ¿lo has escuchado llegar Diana? - me estaba estrujando los sesos para recordar algo, pero no, nada.

- hum... dormí un poco, después baje a comer y volví a subir a recostarme, pero no, no creo haber escuchado nada -

- oh, el no hace cosas así - ¿El?, acaso era un Nerd como en the big bang theory - subiré a ver - note la pesadez de sus ojos y su cansancio.

- si tu estas de acuerdo, yo subiré a ver - si bueno tenia que ser amigable, además conocería un poco mas el ambiente de ese tal Bill.

- No, no yo... - su mirada recorrió las escaleras. - ¿Estas segura? - lo sabia.

- muy segura - si, y ansiosa.

- Esta bien, su alcoba es la de al fondo - oh si ya recordaba, o un atisbo de esta.

- oh Bien, yo subiré -

- esta bien, preparare la cena - a esto no me podía ofrecer, era un desastre en la cocina. Subí las escaleras y note la habitación de hasta el fondo. Pase por otra puerta color café, supuse que era la de Tom. Me pase de largo tampoco es como si fuera a espiarlo. Mientras me iba aproximando me daba cuenta de los detalles de la puerta. Alguien la había pintado de negro y tenia ciertas, calcomanías en colores rojos y naranjas. Cráneos, estrellas, toda una estrellita del rock ¿no? Toque unas cuantas veces.

- B-Bill - si me costaba decirlo. ¿Como llamas a la puerta de alguien a quien no conoces? - ¡Bill!, tu mama esta en casa - Demonios, me sentía estúpida.- ¡Bill! - tome la perilla me había desesperado, pero jamás pensé que podría estar abierto - oh, perdón, lo siento, no quería... ¿ah? - vacía. Abrí los ojos como platos dentro la luz estaba encendía. Observe detenidamente un momento. Cama, buro, ropero, todo normal. Algunos posters Green Day, aerosmith, algunas bandas que no conocía. Realmente parecía normal, me esperaba no se que todo estuviese decorado de una forma gótica o algo así. - hum - note una mochila en una silla. ¿El ya había llegado? - me acerque, pero una nota sobre el mueble del computador llamo mi atención.

_"mama fui a la casa de Gustav. Regreso para la cena"_

_Bill_

Genial me quede sin conocer a la estrella de Rock. Salía de la habitación, pero algo, algo en la cama capto mi mirada. Un bulto azul marino. Me recordaba a algo. Me acerque a el y lo tome entre mis manos y lo mire detenidamente. Se parecía tanto a mí... a mí... a mi suéter, que había llevado esa tarde pero ahora no sabia donde estaba. Oh por Dios, no, no era, no era. Solté el suéter inmediatamente como si se estuviera quemando y salí disparada hacia mi habitación. Debía, Debía de estar por ahí. Lo busque en mi mochila, en la cama, en el baño, pero nada. Recordé entonces que lo había tirado al suelo cuando aquel chico empezó a acariciarme. Oh mierda... Bill... Bill... ¿era ese chico?

Demonios, Demonios. No, no podía ser el, ¿o si? ¡Vaya lio! Esto si que es la cereza del pastel de mi día. - perfecto - bueno, no podía ser tan paranoica, ¿cierto?, el puede tener una novia y ella le dio su suéter, que es igual... al mío. Bueno nada es imposible. Esperen, fotos, si en una casa siempre ahí fotos de sus habitantes, debía de haber una foto de ese chico por algún lado. Salí de mi cuarto mire para todos lados y sigilosamente fui bajando las escaleras. Escuche los murmullos en la cocina. Pero yo me dirigía a la sala. Ahí entonces me vi rodeada de fotos familiares. Dos pequeños con conos gigantes. Dos pequeños con trajes de baño. Dos adolescentes graduándose. Dos adolescentes, uno con restas y el otro con pelo negro en punta. - B-Bill - Bill, Bill, Bill, Bill, y mas Bill. Era el sin duda. Tome una pequeña fotografía entre mis manos. Un chico con maquillaje cargado, pálido y pelo negro, pieza en la ceja. - oh Dios -

-Diana, ven a cenar -

- Oh, ¿ya esta aquí? - esa fue una voz masculina. Que ya había escuchado antes. Esa tarde para ser específica.

- Si, Bill ella llego en la mañana - oh no.

- cierto, disculpa que sea tan distraído - aun seguía paralizada. No podía, no podía. Yo me desmayaría.

- ¿Diana? - Bien. Hora de la verdad.

- Hola, Bill - el sonreía. Luego ¡sorpresa!. Sus parpados no se podían abrir más de lo que ya estaban.

- H- Hola - Nos miramos. Lo veía todo en sus ojos. Todo. El aun no me había olvidado.

- Bien a cenar - claro. Me moría de hambre, mas con sus ojos escudriñando dentro de los míos.

.

La cena se había convertido en un campo minado. Siempre mirándolo para saber lo que hacia, para que nuestros movimientos no coincidieran. Todo estaba muy callado y podía ver sus ojos en mí, con esa duda. Tuve la necesidad de levantarme de la mesa y soltarle en la cara el _"si soy yo, soy con la que casi tienes sexo esta mañana"_. Por obvias razones no lo aria.

Simone nos miraba algo absorta ya que parecía estar impaciente tecleando su celular con rapidez.

- ¿Pasa algo mama? - note la preocupación de Bill.

- Es solo que... -

- Te necesitan, ¿verdad? -

- No, no se las pueden arreglar solos -

- No importa puedes ir - Simone levanto la vista. Ella y Bill compartieron miradas. Bill sonreía, pero podía sentir su melancolía.

- Bill, corazón yo no quisiera enserio - parecía haber algo mas que solo una sonrisa melancólica.

- No te preocupes, yo recibiré a Tom cuando llegue, ve... a tu trabajo - Bill centro su atención en el trozo de carne que tenia frente y con su tenedor comenzó a darle vuelta a su puré de papas.

- Bien, Diana, lo siento tengo que irme. Pero tranquila Bill es muy responsable - dijo esto con una sonrisa mirando a su hijo que aun tenia la cara en el plato.

- Si, no importa - Simone se alejo de nosotros y fue hasta la puerta. Tomo un abrigo, llaves y abrió la puerta.

- Hasta mañana niños. No se duerman muy tarde, Bill - Bill levanto su cara - Cuídala y cuídate - y salió por la puerta. Silencio absoluto. Nos quedamos mirando. Ninguno agacho la cabeza. Parecía más bien una pelea por orgullo. Ninguno de los dos quería perder.

Decidí que eso era una tontería. Me levante de la mesa y salí hacia la cocina, con mi plato en las manos. Ya no tenía hambre. Fui hacia el basurero y tire lo que quedaba de la carne. Escuche unos pasos detrás de mi, no les di importancia. Fui al fregadero y comencé a restregar el cepillo lleno de jabón contra el plato. Había una mirada detrás de mí. Maldición no soportaba que la gente me mirara, menos con semejante descaro. Termine y salí de ahí. Pase a un lado de el sin ni siquiera mirarle, pero el no alejaba sus malditos ojos de mi. Como si fuera un animal raro. Fui a la mesa y acomode mi silla. El continuaba ahí recargado contra la pared sin decir nada. Camine hasta las escaleras y comencé a subirlas, necesitaba estar lejos de el. Entonces comencé a escuchar las pisadas detrás de mí. ¡Joder que acaso no me dejaría!

- ¿¡Que jodidos quieres! -Dije esto bastante molesta. El era molesto.

- ¿así que si hablas? - Frunció sus labios en una divertida sonrisa. Eso me había destrozado los pocos nervios que me quedaban. Me di media vuelta para quedar frente a frente con esa imitación de estrellita del Rock.

- ¡Si, si hablo y lo hago mucho mejor que tu, que solo te quedas mirando como idiota intentando descifrar si soy yo la chica que casi te coges en el baño esta mañana!- Lo mire, el ahora me miraba fríamente. Como si aquello fuera un mal recuerdo que necesitara borrar. - Ves te lo dije - estaba apunto de continuar con mi ascenso por las escaleras cuando volví a escuchar los pasos detrás de mi. Si eso me había encabronado lo suficiente. - ¡ya te dije que...! - Estaba apunto de voltear cuando una mano hiso que girara mi cuerpo bruscamente y quedara frente a el, y con su cuerpo rozando el mío.

- Si, si eres ella - me quede paralizada. Su tacto de nuevo esa sensación en las venas.

.

_**Continuara.**_


	5. Chapter 5

_"Un beso es como beber agua salada, bebe y tu sed aumentará". _

**_- proverbio chino._**

**_._**

Creí que me desmayaría al ver de nuevo sus ojos, al sentir su toque en mi cuerpo. Pero no aun seguía respirando. El me miraba y yo a el. Cerré los ojos muy fuerte deseando que desaparecieran, el y mis ganas de abrazarlo. Sentí sus labios en los míos, su toque, su suavidad y su amor en los míos.

- ¡Aléjate! - solo alcance a aventarlo ligeramente y a salir de allí corriendo para encerrarme en mi cuarto. La venia detrás de mí. Sentí como sus uñas descendían por mi puerta. Me quede quieta un momento hasta que escuche sus pasos al alejarse. - ¿que fue... eso? - me había quedado sin palabras. Antes había pensado que quizá fuera un simple arranque de calentura, el era muy guapo sin duda, un toque femenino, pero no me importaba. ¿Y que se suponía que aria ahora?

.

- ¡Joder!- escuche otra ves el sonido de mi estomago. Tenía hambre. - ¡Joder! - puse mi cara debajo de la almohada. No bajaría, no bajaría, no bajaría... bajaría. Gire la perilla y baje cuidadosamente las escaleras. Todo estaba tranquilo y obscuro - ¡Auch! - me había golpeado con algo. Alguna maldita mesa. Fui palpando la pared hasta encontrar el apagador. - al fin - encendí la luz y mire a alguien sacando un envase de leche y llevándoselo a los labios.

- ¿No se supone que deberías de estar dormida? - se llevo el envase a los labios. Nota mental no beber de esa leche.

- ¿No se supone que tu deberías de haber llegado hace horas? -

- jajajaja touché - Tom se sentó en la silla con las piernas abiertas y aun con el envase en sus manos. - ¿y? - volvió a tomar.

- y ¿que? - fui a la alacena y tome unas galletas de chocolate y me senté con Tom a la mesa.

- pues las niñas se duermen temprano ¿no?, y no están hurgando en la cocina a las 3 de la mañana -

- Si bueno, las niñas, yo soy una adolescente - me agache y le quite el envase de leche y me lo lleve a los labios. No había otra si no me ahogaría con las galletas.

- uuuy que ruda -

- algo - me limpie la boca con el brazo y deje la leche en la mesa.

- y cambiando de tema, ¿conociste a alguien mas en la escuela aparte de Milly? -

- pues... a las copias exactas de Barbie -

- Oh, jajajaja ¿hablas enserio?, ¿en verdad conociste a Angelic y a su trió de zorritas? - Tom pareció tan divertido.

- Si -

- Bien te has metido en un lio gordo, jajaja joder, no sabes la que te espera - Tomo en envase y le dio un trago - ellas te convertirán en otra zorrita que meneara el culo para los tipos mas idiotas del planeta -

- ¡Yo no me les uniré! -

- Entonces, serás de esas a las que manipulan con tareas o no, espera... mejor aun a las que intimidan y encierran en los baño y las desnudan, si algo así aran contigo -

- Deja de decir estupideces -

- Bueno, bien, ¿pero sabes lo que aras? -

- ¿con que?-

- oh vamos, no seas idiota, en esa escuela ahí dos tipos de personas, y mas cuando se trata de chicas, las admiradas y las que admiran. Ósea las zorras que desfilan con sus escotes y enseñando las tetas a cualquier imbécil con uniforme de futbol, sin olvidar las fantásticas faldas con las que eres capaz de disfrutar de su lindo encaje en sus tangas - Tom hizo una mueca, como si recordara alguna cosa - y por otro lado, las chicas buenas, las estudiosas, las ingenuas - Tom me miro de arriba a abajo - ¿así que te puedes imaginar a quien es a la que desnudan y meten al escusado? -

- No me convertiré en una zorra -

- Vamos no es tan malo, ellas tuvieron la fortuna de pasar noches inolvidables conmigo -

- No me convertiré en una putita -

- jajajaja, ¿entonces te resignaras a oler a mierda? -

- No, si lo intentan -

- Son 3 -

- 4 de hecho -

- Eso es malo sabes, solo me acosté con 3, con dos de ellas al mismo tiempo, aunque estuve con la hermana de Angelic -

- ¿Que?, ¿tiene una hermana? -

- Si, su vivo retrato, pero con mas intelecto claro -

- Wow, ¿ahí alguien con quien no te hayas acostado? -

- Bueno - me miro de forma seductora, levantando una ceja y jugando con su pieza del labio. Si, sexi. Pero no me acostaría con el.

- sigue soñando -

- bueno, bueno hablaremos de eso después, aquí el punto es ser o no ser una zorrita -

- No lo seré -

- Bien, bien eso ya lo entendí. Pero... debes serlo -

- ¡Que! -

- Escucha, la clave en esto, es que las demás personas te conozcan, que les importes. Pero ellos a ti no -

- ¿Eh? -

- Que ellas quieran conocerte, no tu a ellas, y bingo -

- Si, claro y como hago para conseguir eso ¿ah? -

- Con mi ayuda. Estuve con ellas el año pasado. Pero aun me desean. Jane y Jen - Que clase de nombres eran esos - estuvieron conmigo aun cuando yo estaba con su súper amiga -

- ¿por que lo hiciste? -

- Como resistirme, de hecho lo volvería a hacer, ellas aun me buscan, y lo hice porque Clarisse me boto. - creo que Tom noto mi cara de interrogación - es hermana de Angelic, y bueno, fue bastante satisfactorio ver como ellas peleaban por mi. De hecho estuve con Clarisse. - este hombre no conocía la vergüenza - pero aun así Angelic siguió conmigo, así que... pero ese no es el punto -

- ¿ah no? -

- No, porque la respuesta a tu problema soy yo -

- ¿como se supone que me ayudaras? -

- ya lo veras mañana -

.

Estúpido celular. Me revolví en la cama intentando acallar con la almohada el sonido de la batería, guitarra y bajo de la alarma de mi celular. Solo a mi se me ocurría poner a Slipknot de alarma. Bueno si necesitabas despertar rápido era una buena opción. - Demonios - me quite la almohada para apagar ese sonido. Pero algo me asombro. Esa no era mi habitación.- ¡aaaaaaah! - grite como una desquiciada y salí de la cama de un salto que hizo que tropezara con unos tenis y me callera hacia atrás. - ¡Auch! -

- ¿¡por que tanto alboroto! - un chico de amplios pantalones me miraba de pie.

- estem...-

- Oh eres tu, debí suponerlo, ¿pesadillas? -

- ¡Como que pesadillas! ¡Estoy en tu habitación!- me levante rápidamente- ¡Estoy en tu habitación con un demonio!-

- Si bueno ayer te quedaste dormida -

- ¡Eso no te da derecho! -

- ¡Estas vestida no!-

- ¡Pues... aun así! -

- Además, no te podía llevar a tu habitación, porque la cerraste con llave - es cierto, la había cerrado, para que cierto chico de negros y alborotados cabellos no entrara.

- Pues... -

- Lo ves, y no me iba a poner a tocarte en busca de la llave, ¿o si? -

- ¡Pero por supuesto que no!-

- Bien ahí tienes tus explicaciones -

- Jum - hice un puchero con la boca - me voy a mi cuarto - salí con paso digno de la habitación.

- Cierto, yo te llevare a la escuela-

- ¡Que!-

- ¿acaso no te acuerdas lo ultimo que hablamos anoche? -

- Estem... -

- Bueno solo te diré, se donde se estacionan las porristas - y así me cerro la puerta en la cara. ¿Y eso que quiere decir? Bien lo descubriría después.

.

**_Continuara._**


	6. Chapter 6

_"El mal genio es lo que nos mete en líos. El orgullo es lo que nos mantiene en ellos"._

**_- Neil Simon._**

**_._**

-Así que a esto te referías - Tom conducía por el estacionamiento entre lo que dividía a el edificio de la preparatoria de la universidad.

- Claro - Tom me lanzo una amplia sonrisa. Yo seguía con mi brazo recargado en el vidrio. Con mi cara de resignación ahora lo entendía todo.

_"- ¿Bien y como pretendes ayudarme a no convertirme en una zorra?-_

_- ya te lo dije, la respuesta soy yo -_

_- Aja... ¿como pretendes ayudarme a no convertirme en una zorra? -_

_- Vaya, que persistente. Escucha la clave en esto es conocer gente. Yo conocía a dos chicos, el carismático y el grandulón. Al entrar a la preparatoria me di cuenta que todo el mundo los conocía, a todo el mundo les caían bien y por ende yo les caí bien. Me pude relacionar con personas que para los de primero era casi imposible. Fui popular. Nadie me molestaba, por esto, podría decirse que era casi como una celebridad -_

_- Aja ¿y? -_

_- Tú me conocerás a mí -_

_- ¿y? -_

_- Vaya si que eres desesperante -"_

La verdad era que si lo entendía, perfectamente. Si lo conocía a el, todos mis problemas desaparecían. O almenas eso pensaba El.

- ¿Cuantos de esos llevas? - dije mientras veía su mano levantar la lata de Red Bull hasta su boca.

- unos 2 o 3 -

- ¡Que!, pe-pero ¿por que? -

- Bueno siempre que te quedas despierto para hacer tus tareas necesitas ayuda extra, de hecho no dudo verte muy pronto consumiendo uno de estos - movió la lata en mis narices.

- Claro que no, eso es solo porquería -

- Como quieras, listo llegamos y justo a tiempo -

- ¿eh? - mire mas atentamente por la ventana. Y las Porristas desfilaban frente a mis ojos. Son sus faldas de color naranja y amarillo, con sus pompones, y sus listones. Genial. Pero frente a mí a un lado en un auto deportivo descapotado, estaban Angelic y sus Zorritas. Maldición Tom. - ¡No me dijiste que ellas eran las porristas idiota! -

- Calma, calma y modere su lenguaje señorita -

- ¡A la mierda con eso! - me encontraba tan enojada. Ellas, era todo lo que pretendía evitar todo el puto año, estaban aun lado de mi. No podía evitar sumirme en el asiento.

- Son polarizados ¿sabes? - Genial ahora quedaba como una idiota miedosa. - Calma y sígueme el juego -

- ¿eh? - Tom se coloco unas gafas de sol Ray ban. Y salió. Yo me escurrí hasta los asientos traseros, pero antes de que pudiera pasar mis piernas.

- Oh no - mierda me atrapo - ¿bajas por las buenas o tendré que cargarte? - dijo esto con una sonrisa maliciosa - Bueno como quieras - me tomo por el tobillo que aun tenia en el haciendo del copiloto y me jalo. Quede en el asiento y el encima de mi - ¿y bien? -

- Y-yo puedo bajar - podía ver sus ojos traviesos y su lengua alrededor de su pieza, intentando provocarme.

- ¿segura?, no te veo muy convencida -

- Estoy bien, quítate - lo empuje y me senté de nuevo. Me acomode el cabello, lo moví un poco y este volvió a su lugar. Era la ventaja de que tu cabello fuera liso en extremo.

- Sonríe para las cámaras - Tom me tomo de la mano para que bajara de su cadilac. Y entonces lo vi. ¿Recuerdan la película de crepúsculo?, ¿Cuando Bella llega a la escuela con Edward y todo el mundo los mira?, bueno lo mío fue baste parecido al bajar de aquel coche. Chicos, chicas, algunos deteniéndose, otras corriendo con sus amigas, pero todos, absolutamente todos con sus ojos puestos en mi. Perfecto. - Actúa natural - sentí como me acercaba a su cuerpo. Probablemente le llegaba un poco arriba del hombro. Sin duda me sentía indefensa. Paso su brazo en mi cintura y cerro la puerta del auto.

- Vaya, a quien tenemos aquí, pero si es Tom Kaulitz - Esa voz. Mierda. Intente alejarme pero Tom me tenia fuertemente atada a su cuerpo.

- Hola Angelic, ¿como estas? -

- Muy bien, pero veo que tu estas mejor -

- Si bueno, se hace lo que se puede - Note como una chica de rulos obscuros se ponía de puntillas y le susurraba algo al oído a la rubia.

- Si de eso... de eso ya me di cuenta - Intentaba desviar la mirada pero esos ojos me estaban examinando de arriba a abajo. Uno de los momentos más incómodos de mi vida.- ¿y es que acaso no nos vas a presentar a tu amiguita? -

- Oh por supuesto, pero no es mi "amiguita" es mi novia - ¿Novia?, ¿como... cuando... donde? ¡Pero como se atrevía!, ¡hijo de... -

- Mucho gusto, Soy Angelic - Antes de seguir con mi credo interno a Tom, note la mano de Angelic frente a la mía.

- Igualmente, Soy Dia... -

- Eres la amiga de Caroline - Una chica de rulos castaños me miro de forma acusadora.

- Si, bueno, si - Que idiota me vería.

- Es verdad, eres ella, que despistada soy - Sus ojos mostraron un pequeño relámpago. Estaba planeando algo.

- Bien Angelic, te pediré que la trates bien, es nueva y no quiero tener problemas por interceder por ella - Tom hablo con voz fuerte y bastante seductora y mirándome inquiridoramente me pidió que no cometiera alguna idiotez.

- Claro, claro, no tendrás problemas como los de tu hermano - ¿Bill?, ¿Bill generaba problemas?, si bueno no me extrañaba, ya quedaba comprobada mi teoría de que era un violador en potencia.

- Bien, entonces nos veremos luego - Tom se agacho y me beso en la mejilla y susurro en mi oído - Disfrútalo carita de porcelana - me dejo y se fue hacia su edifico.

- Si - De nuevo con eso. Si lo dice otra vez juro que lo pateare en las bolas.

Bien, diría que todo salió bastante bien, no estoy muy segura de eso.

.

- ¿alguien me diría cual es el resultado de esta pendiente? - Era 4.5, bastante fácil. Pero nunca les ha pasado que temen levantar la mano. Algunos eran por miedo a equivocarse. El mío era miedo a acertar.

- ¿Nadie?, ¿quieren que recurra a la lista? - todos los profesores recurrían a ese viejo truco. - Bien, jóvenes como gusten - Bien almenas había 1 posibilidad entre 30 de que yo tuviera que ...- ¿Beacker? - ¡pero que jodidos! - Beacker Diana - deje de juguetear con mi lápiz que cayo al suelo. Note las miradas de mis amigas porristas detrás de mí.

- Eres tu - si Caroline soy una idiota que no escucho su nombre.

- ¿y bien señorita?- entonces note las miradas de todo mi salón. Genial. - ¿sabe el resultado? - claro que lo sabia profesor y le borraría esa sonrisa patética del rostro.

- 4.5 -

- ¿Disculpe? - Maldito sordo.

- El resultado de la pendiente de la ecuación es 4.5 -

- Es... correcto - imbécil. Note como se le caía la cara de idiota al notar que yo había acertado. Bien, eso pasa cuando no tienes vida social muy activa y te recluyes leyendo libros o estudiando. Al volver al mundo de los humanos note algunas miradas curiosas sobre mí. Con la mirada algo nerviosa buscaba aquel lápiz escurridizo. Lo encontré debajo de la banca de un chico, lo mire con anhelo, pero no, preferiría que cuando la clase acabara y el se levantara yo lo recogería. Con lo que no contaba era con que el chico me miraba. Me hiso una seña al lápiz y yo asentí con la cabeza. El chico se agacho y recogió el lápiz, estiro su mano y me lo dio.

- Gracias - susurre.

- De nada - Wow que dientes mas blancos y que nariz tan perfecta y sus ojos. Otros mares azules como los míos. Era muy guapo no lo negare. Con su pelo algo despeinado y castaño. Pero aun así, no me interesaba para algo más. Puse atención de nuevo al pizarrón.

.

- ¿y desde cuando conoces a Tom? - un par de ojos castaños me miraron acusadoramente. La hora del almuerzo era un campo minado que tenia que recorrer con cuidado.

- Pues vivo con el - mala respuesta. Todas las chicas de esa mesa me miraron. Hasta Angelic dejo de mirarse en el espejo. - Bueno es solo que, me quedo en su casa, en la casa de su madre, ya que no soy de aquí, pero mi mama me mando aquí y pues es gran amiga de Simone y pues me quedo allí - vaya y no estaba nerviosa ¿eh?.

- Oh, pero entonces dime, ¿de donde eres? - sus ojos verdes recorrieron toda la mesa. Aguardando, pacientemente.

- De México -

- Fui ahí el verano pasado Acapulco es muy bello - una chica de castaños cabellos hablo.

- Si, sus playas son hermosas - otra chica rubia apoyo su moción.

- Si, tomas un bronceado precioso - Entonces de nuevo las miradas hacia mi. Ya veía venir aquella pregunta. ¿Y por que tu eras tan blanca?, ¿casi transparente?.

- Este... Bien chicas ya casi se avecina la competencia - por primera vez Angelic me cayo bien. Creo que eso de no llamar la atención le afecta, así que cualquier excusa para volver a llamar la atención, no lo iba a desperdiciar. Mire a mí alrededor. Todos miraban hacia a mi. Tal vez les resultaba cómico, quiero decir, todas con sus uniformes de porrista, sus pompones, su pelo rizado y bronceado perfecto. Y en el centro, una chica de pelo negro, lacio, piel blanca, vestida con jeans azules, camiseta negra y una sudadera gris, y converse. Wow jamás pensé estar en una situación como esta. Bien pero aparte de mi estaba Caroline ella tampoco estaba en las porristas, pero poco le faltaba, Tan solo el uniforme que disimulaba bastante bien, con un atuendo bastante parecido al uniforme.

.

- ¿Y vas a esperar a Tom? - Angelic me hablo con la polvera en su mano y retocándose el maquillaje - Te llevaría pero las porristas tenemos que practicar, ¿o te gustaría venir? - ni loca, jamás lo aria. Aunque a estas alturas no sabia lo que era posible que me pasara.

- No, lo esperare, gracias - todas las personas que pasaban directo a la puerta se nos quedaban mirando. Tardaría en acostumbrarme a esto.

- Bien - cerró su polvera y la echo a su bolsa. - nos vemos mañana, cuídate - se dio media vuelta y todas sus "zorritas" fueron detrás de ella.

Ese día se había ido bastante rápido eso era bueno. La verdad pensaba que las demás me tenían miedo ya que solo se limitaban a mirarme. Eso había sido incomodo. Mucho. Y las constantes pláticas sin significado de Angelic me aburrían y simplemente no me interesaban. Siempre que empezaba alguna de esas tontas pláticas yo me alejaba en mi imaginación pero siempre regresaba al mismo lugar, al mismo baño y a los mismos brazos. Después de pelear con mi interior muchas veces, llegue a la conclusión que podía pensar en el las veces que quisiera. _"Nadie podía escuchar mis pensamientos"_. Eso me lo repetía constantemente, cuando me sentía un poco avergonzada por seguir con aquello.

Me dirigí hacia afuera a esperar a que mi "novio" pasara por mí. Saque mi reproductor y seleccione una canción de Guns n Roses y me coloque los auriculares. Deje que la música me invadiera hasta que unos golpes en los hombros me despertaron. Era ese chico. Lo mire con una ceja levantada, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de que no lo podía escuchar?. Lo deje por unos momentos, y después me quite el auricular de una oreja.

- ... y bien? - ¿que demonios me había dicho?.

- Oh discúlpame, es que no te escuche - eso sonó muy mal y note que se había enojado por escuchar semejante respuesta, pero después tan pronto como se enfado, así se le paso.

- Bien, realmente no importa, es solo que... - en ese momento el clacson de un cadilac negro desconcertó al chico.

- Oh, este... yo tengo que... -

- Si, entiendo será para la otra, tu novio -

- Si, mi... novio -

- Nos veremos mañana - el chico sonrió mientras yo abordaba al auto y me despedía con un movimiento de mano. Dentro era tan cómodo.

- ¿Por que estabas con el? - El tono de Tom me sobresalto.

- ¿eh? - lo mire con los ojos abiertos, de verdad el no pensaba en ponerse celoso. Tom siguió conduciendo mientras yo veía por el vidrio polarizado al chico alejarse.

- ¿Acaso no sabes quien es? - Claro que se quien es Tom. Idiota.

- No -

- Se llama Kellen, todos le llaman Key. Es un hijo de puta - vaya eso si que me había sobresaltado. El se veía pues al menos decente.

**_Continuara._**


	7. Chapter 7

"_Los besos son como las cerezas: uno lleva a otro"._

_**- proverbio italiano.**_

_**.**_

El trayecto fue corto. Sentí la mirada furiosa de Tom durante todo este. No se si era porque estaba con ese chico o porque no le había preguntado su historia de ¿por que era un hijo de puta? La verdad era que, no me interesaba. Y así como le tenía la suficiente confianza a Tom para preguntarle, así se la tenía como para no hacerlo.

Llegamos a su casa y se respiraba el aroma de algo cocinándose. Supuse que era Simone.

- Chicos, estoy en la cocina - En efecto, Simone. Tom y yo nos miramos. Mientras el colgaba las llaves yo me apresure a la cocina, no podía evitarlo tenia demasiada hambre. - Diana, ¿como te fue en tu segundo día de clases? -

- Bien, bien - había sobrevivido eso ya era mas que suficiente.

- ¿ya hiciste amigos nuevos? - si a ellas se les podía llamar así.

- Si, unas chicas de la escuela fueron... lindas conmigo - al menos no metieron mi cara a un inodoro.

- Muy bien me alegro, bueno siéntense a comer - Mientras nos sentábamos Simone alzo la vista. - ¿Tom?

- ¿si? -

- ¿Donde esta tu hermano? - Tom se sentó cómodo en la silla. Con su típico de piernas abiertas y las manos en la nuca.

- ya sabes, se queda hasta tarde con el consejo, además desde que compro ese auto, es "independiente" - pronuncio la ultima palabra con un gesto en sus dedos.

- Hum... bien le pueden decir que ya no tarde tanto, me esmero para que la comida este lista y ese chico... - Sin ofender pero me fui a un mundo completamente diferente ya que esa platica de Simone me aburría un poco. Me incline sobre el plato donde reposaba un filete de pescado, puré de papas y ensalada. Delicioso. Tome mi tenedor. También mire a Tom como ponía los ojos en blanco y hacia un gesto con la mano para indicar que su madre estaba chiflada.

- jejeje - me reí por lo bajo, mientras el seguía haciendo estupideces, como fingir que se cortaba las venas con la cuchara. - ¡ja!- no pude evitarlo, esa carcajada se me salió, me tape la boca con rapidez, pero Simone volteo y miro a su hijo y al circo que traía. Y lo golpeo con un cucharon.

- Muy chistoso, ¿verdad Thomas? - se puso las manos en la cintura y miro con molestia a su hijo, quien lentamente volteo a verla con esa sonrisa burlona.

- Era... broma, oye eso me dolió, sabes que podrías haberme matado -

- ¿matarte?, no seas exagerado -

- No lo soy, esta comprobado que la mayoría de los accidentes del hogar ocurren en la cocina -

- Si, como cuando te indigestaste por tomarte el aromatizante -

- No es mi culpa, tenía un empaque muy tentador -

- ¡jajaja!... ¿enserio te... te lo tomaste? - no pude evitarlo, sus caras eran tan graciosas.

- Si, pero como dije no fue mi culpa - tomo un bocado de puré y se lo llevo a los labios - le dije a mama que los demandáramos pero no me hizo caso - su mama volvió a acercarse a darle otro golpecillo - ¡mama! -

- no hables con la boca llena -

- Jum... -

- jajajaja -

.

- y la ganadora de la ruleta es...- miraba televisión, ya que había terminado mi tarea y no había nada mejor que hacer. Los programas de concursos no eran lo mío, he de decir que para eso de los juegos de azar era bastante mala, por no decir que pésima. Entonces mientras miraba el monitor y descansaba la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón, escuche a un auto estacionarse. Y una canción. Yo la conocía perfectamente. Holiday. Salí del sillón y me asome por la ventana que daba al patio. Vi a un auto color negro y de vidrios polarizados estacionarse. Aun escuchaba la música, estaba por el minuto 2:30 mi parte favorita. Empecé a tararear y luego a cantar lentamente. Cuando termino la estrofa y volví a mirar por la ventana me di cuenta de que esta estaba abierta y alguien recargado en su auto me miraba con una ceja alzada. Vergonzoso. Bill cerró la puerta y le puso la alarma. Yo me deslice en el sillón y fui hasta el que estaba frente a la televisión. Escuche la llave entrar en la cerradura y el abrir de la puerta y como alguien mas tarareaba la canción de hace unos instantes.

- Buena canción, ¿no te parece? -

- Aja - me limite a asentir con la cabeza y a recargarla sobre mi puño serrado, con el codo en el sillón.

- No sabia que a ti también te gustaba Green day - Sentí un aliento en mi nuca y gire la cabeza, ahí muy cerca de mi estaba ese perfecto rostro.

- ¡Aaaah! - me aleje rápidamente cayendo de espaldas en el sillón - ¡que no tienes respeto por el espacio personal! - Bill solo me miro divertido.

- Jajajaja, no es mi culpa que seas una miedosa - se alejo de mi. Lo seguí con la mirada y fue hasta la cocina. Yo me recargue en el respaldo del sillón con mi cara sobre mi rostro.

- ¡yo no soy una miedosa!, pero como no asustarme con tu cara pegada a la mía -

- ¿Insinúas que mi cara es fea? -

- Bueno... -

- Entonces, ¿te gusto? -

- jajaja, claro que no -

- ¿segura? -

- ¡Si! y ya déjame mirar la televisión -

- Nadie te esta deteniendo -

- Ash, estas loco -

- Quien es más loco, el loco o la loca que discute con el loco - me había ganado.

- El loco por seguirle el juego a la loca - tenía que defenderme de alguna manera.

- El loco es loco por si mismo, pero la loca es loca por intentar ganar una discusión inexistente -

- Váyanse al diablo tu y tus metáforas estúpidas - no había mas que decir.

- jajajajaja -

.

- Hum... no - podía escuchar a mi estomago gruñir. - cállate, cállate - maldito metabolismo raro, siempre tenia que comer algo durante la noche, aunque ya hubiera cenado. Al menos empezaba a normalizarse. Antes tenia que ingerir alimento a las 2 o 3 de la mañana, ahora era más bien de 11 a 12. Pero aun así, tenia demasiado sueño. Demonios. Me levante y fui a la cocina. Abrí el refrigerador y saque las cosas para elaborar un sándwich. - Me falta, me falta... queso. - Volví a abrir el refrigerador y me agache buscando el queso cuando sentí algo detrás de mí.

- ¿No es muy tarde para cenar? - Me reincorpore enseguida y mire a mi acosador personal.

- ¿no es muy tarde para estar acosando chicas?, ¿eh?, pervertido -

- Yo... un perver... creo que me confundes. -

- No yo no creo, pelo negro y peinado como si hubiera sido parte de una explosión química.

- Oye, mi cabello, es único -

- Por suerte - Me aleje de el y seguí con la elaboración de mi bocadillo nocturno. Me coloque frente a la mesa dándole la espalda.

- Oye, te digo algo - Sentí como su cuerpo se aproximaba al mío y como su aliento me calaba en la nuca. Se fue acercando mas a mi, sus manos tomaron las mías con delicadeza alejándolas del cuchillo para untar y del frasco de mayonesa. Me inclino un poco hacia delante, sentí un calor en mi estomago, como miles de "mariposas" revoloteaban dentro de este. Y también sentí algo en mi trasero, algo que estaba ocurriendo dentro de los pantalones de el. - Siempre he querido terminar con lo que empezamos en el baño de la escuela. - Un escalofrió me recorrió el cuello cuando sentí sus labios presionar contra mi piel.

Comenzó con besos suaves y después sentía su pieza fría en contacto con mi piel. El me seguía inclinando y yo no podía hacer nada, ya que esa misma mañana yo también había fantaseado con terminar con aquello. Bajo sus manos un poco hasta llegar a mi cintura donde comenzó a tocar mi abdomen delicadamente mientras me desprendía de mi camiseta. Me incorpore y me di la vuelta para quedar frente a frente. Me aparto un mechón de los labios y después me beso, lento, lento, despacio, abrí un poco mas la boca para que tuviera un libre acceso a esta. Sentí su lengua ir de aquí a haya en mi boca. Como si estuviera buscando algo, algo que no encontraba. De nuevo esa danza, podía sentir como nuestras lenguas combinaban a la perfección. Me sujeto por la cintura, mientras yo lo juntaba aun más a mí tomándolo del cabello. Caminamos unos pasos hasta que sentí algo duro y frio en mi espalda. El refrigerador. Me fui deslizando contra este, hasta que termine en el piso con el sobre mi, besándome el cuello, con sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, juntándome a su cuerpo. Escuchaba nuestras respiraciones entre cortadas. Baje mis manos por debajo de su camiseta. Fui levantándola delicadamente. Después el se la quito por completo con rapidez y se agacho a seguirme acariciado. Me estaba besando en la comisura del sostén.

- Hum... - por primera vez había dicho algo semejante. El me miro con ojos maliciosos, y siguió besándome ahora con más brusquedad. Yo seguía deslizándome contra el refrigerador muy pronto terminaría recostada totalmente en el suelo de aquella cocina. Entonces sentí como sus manos fueron hacia mi espalda y como el se volvió a apoderar de mi boca, yo no podía resistirme a el, simplemente no podía, cada parte de mi ser me gritaba mas, mas, de el, de su boca de su saliva, de su tacto. En un momento ya me encontraba liberada de la parte de arriba de mi ropa interior. Me miro con una media sonrisa. Me sentía algo apenada. El se inclino y comenzó a besar mis desnudos pechos, los lamio, de pronto sentí el suelo en mi espalda y eso me recorrió como un espasmo todo el cuerpo. Seguido de un pequeño mordisco. / ¡Ah!, oh... Bill, no... Hum... - mas que un regaño pareció una suplica y así se cumplió el volvió a aprisionar mi pezón en su boca - ¡Hum...! - Yo me revolvía en aquel piso, eso era doloroso, pero sentía como algo revoloteaba en mi interior. Lo presiono después con su mano y volvió a apoderarse de mi boca. Eso era un baile diabólico, lo sentía, ese frenesí, esa locura. Era incontenible, lo quería, lo quería más... más en mi, más en mí, nuestros ruidos eran húmedos. No podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera el, su pieza en mi lengua, jugueteando. La saliva se nos escurría por las comisuras de los labios.

- Espera - el se alejo bruscamente de mi boca. Me había cortado de pronto todo esa danza infernal.

- ¿que pasa? - genial ahora de regreso a la tierra, me sentía tan apenada de aquello. Me levante hasta quedar sentada con mi espalda en el refrigerador. Tape mi pecho con mis brazos.

- Aquí no, alguien, podría vernos... - oh si claro, como dijo Tom "la mayoría de los accidentes del hogar ocurren en la cocina", de benditas palabras me vengo a acordar justo ahora. De perfil se parecía tanto a Tom. - Vamos - de pronto pareció un niño, tan solo, eso. Con su inocencia intacta, me quede en shock.

Sentí sus brazos levantarme lentamente, como aquella primera vez que nos vimos. Me tomo de la mano y subimos las escaleras. El piso estaba frio. El miraba a todos lados, yo solo lo miraba. De pronto llegamos a su habitación. Abrió la puerta, me dejo pasar a mi primero. Perdí la mirada otra vez ahí dentro, era tal y como la recordaba. Posters pero todo bastante acomodado. Tenia los brazos en mi pecho, aun estaba apenada. Lo mire como ponía unas ropas en el buro. Me sentí un poco mal, por aquella situación. Se me acerco y me tomo por los hombros y comenzó a besarlos. Lentamente fui cerrando los ojos. Sus dedos recorrían mi cintura. Su tacto provocaba esas sensaciones en mi cuerpo difíciles de explicar. Muy despacio fui sintiendo la cama en mi espalda, mientras el me dejaba caer. Sentí sus manos en mis pants azules. Pude sentirlo tan cerca de mi, su vientre en mi vientre. El estaba sobre mí, podía sentir su calidez. Sus manos acariciaban mi cabello. Entonces, las risas estallaron mi cabeza, otra vez recordaba esas imágenes, esas emociones, esas ganas de desaparecer. _No, paren, déjenme tranquila_. No ellas no se iban, su frecuencia aumentaba, la cabeza me iba a estallar.

- Basta, ¡Basta! - Bill, levanto la mirada de mi vientre, el cual estaba succionando. Me miro desconcertado. Podía sentir mi cuerpo temblar y ese sudor frio rozarme la frente. Aun no olvidaba aquello. - L-lo siento, tengo que irme - Me senté en la cama e intente levantarme, pero el me tomo por la muñeca.

- ¿Hice algo mal? - esa frase para mi fue tan considerada. No el no había hecho nada mal, fui yo la que lo hice, hace mucho.

- No, pero esto no esta bien - Me levante y salí de esa habitación, aun con los escalofríos en mi cuerpo.

.

_**10: 00 am**_

_"Almuerzo"_

- ¿Que opinan? -

- Te vez como una perra -

- Que zorra eres Jen -

- Gracias Julie -

- Quieren callarse, intento hablar con Diana - Angelic fulmino a sus zorritas con la mirada. Después solo volvió con su mirada dulce hacia mí, apoyando su rostro en sus manos, mirándome. - en que estábamos... a si... ¿y como es Tom contigo? - si ese había sido el tema de toda la maldita semana. Tom hacia esto, Tom decía aquello, a la mierda con ese tipo, estaba harta.

- Lindo, atento, gracioso, pero tu sabes todo eso - Si, Regla 2: terminar cada frase con un tu sabes. Tom era un idiota, pero daba buenos consejos. La cara de Angelic que curvo en una forzada sonrisa.

- Claro, claro que lo se... por supuesto - note lo contrariado de su vista. Dudaba mucho que algún día siquiera hayan cruzado una mísera palabra. - ¿y que tal Bill? - Su pregunta me puso los vellos de punta. Hacia unos días que no cruzaba palabra con el.

- Es muy... reservado -

- No, no hablas enserio, pero si ese chico es el amo de la atención - dijo esto en un tono que me pareció de lo mas burlón- digo, ¿haz visto su cabello, su ropa?, ósea creo que usa mas maquillaje que Jen y ella ya luce bastante zorra. - Jen solo la miro con asombro, saco su polvera y miro su alargado rostro.

- Bueno, todos tenemos un estilo -

- jaja si, el suyo es como el de un am... ¡Gay!, si eso - Julie dijo esto mientras se llevaba su "almuerzo", una lechuga, a la boca de color rosa pálido.

- Pero fue novio de Carly - ¿El, el había tenido novia?

- Cierto y de Anne - ¿novias?

- ¿El? - Aun no lo podía creer.

- Verdad que es increíble - Angelic me miro con su media sonrisa - pero es cierto, el a tenido novias y lindas novias. Aunque la mayoría son muy ingenuas.- compartió una mirada de complicidad con las demás. Vinieron a mi mente aquellas escalofriantes historias que me contaba Tom, de como torturaban a las chicas. - Pero en fin - Tomo la pajilla entre sus huesudos dedos y comenzó a sorber su interior.

- ¿y quien fue su ultima novia? - fingir que no me importaba no funcionaria.

- Am... ¿Quien fue Jen? -

- Se llama Ina, pelo rubio y largo. Corpulenta. Tuvo reportes por estar encontrar de la tortura animal. Ahora esta en la universidad estudiando psicología. - Wow, ¿esa chica se sabia todo eso? -

- Bueno ahí esta tu descripción -

- Pero... ¿es bonita? - Todas me miraron sorprendidas, tal vez me había pasado. - es que bien, ustedes dijeron que había tenido novias lindas, pero aun no me explico como alguien se fijaría en eso - espero que eso les sirva. Parece que si, estallaron en carcajadas.

- Te... jajaja... juro que también he intentado descifrarlo. Bueno, bonita no es, supongo que su personalidad de loca desenfrenada fue lo que lo cautivo.

.

_**Continuara.**_


	8. Chapter 8

"_Pocos ven lo que somos, pero todos ven lo que aparentamos"._

_**- Nicolas Maquiavelo.**_

_**.**_

_**03:12 pm**_

_Hora de lavar_.

Llevaba mi cesta de ropa sucia a la lavadora. Mientras repasaba la nota que Simone había dejado pegada al refrigerador.

_"Llegare mas tarde de lo previsto, por favor come algo. Si quieres lavar tu ropa solo utiliza la lavadora, las instrucciones están sobre esta." _

El cuarto de lavado era una habitación al lado de la cocina. Entre y note algunos cestos apilados. Deja mi carga y me asome a la lavadora y efectivamente ahí estaban las instrucciones. No era muy difícil y más cuando Simone por poco te dibujaba un croquis. Eche la ropa y empecé a llenarla de agua, mientras leía el contenido de la bolsa de jabón que sostenía en mis manos. Nada interesante, me parecía que esas cosas las ponían con nombres extraños para que nadie pudiera entenderlas. Recargue mi rostro sobre mi mano y cerré mis ojos._ Me pregunto, ¿donde estarán los gemelos?_ Tom me había dicho que saldría con sus amigos, me invito, pero también me advirtió que serian solo hombres, lo rechace diciendo que tenía tarea. Aunque la verdad era que no la tenía. Eso era lo que hacia en mis horas libres. Ya que socializar con los clones de Barbie no iba conmigo. ¿Pero entonces donde estaba Bill?, ¿acaso con alguna de sus novias?

Los golpes en la puerta me sacaron de mi ensoñación. Me dirigí a la puerta, un atisbo de felicidad me recorrió el cuerpo. _"es Bill"_, no lo dude por un momento y abrí la puerta, pero ante mi solo aparecieron 4 chicas con shorts de mezclilla y camisetas escotadas.

- ¡Dian! - no se de donde, pero tenían esa mañana de llamarme Dian, como si fuera algo divertido, único y genial. Aunque a mi me parecía bastante estúpido.

- C-chicas, están... aquí... - pude ver a Jen bajar del auto deportivo. Todas estaban tan... ellas, femeninas o putas, bueno creo que se entiende. Mientras que yo, traía puestos unos pantaloncillos largos y deslavados color negro y una camiseta de AC/DC algo gastada y holgada.

- Obvio que si, tontita. - me vi movida de la puerta por unos flacos y largos brazos. - es solo que estábamos por aquí... - si estaban por aquí y quisieron venir a ver... a Tom. Como no lo vi antes. El y su estúpido club de fans que no me dejaban descansar ni un segundo.

- Si, entiendo. - Note sus miradas curiosas cuando me di la vuelta para cerrar la puerta. - Lastima que Tom no este... - y todo cayó al suelo. Observe sus gestos. Ahora querían salir corriendo.

- Ahí pero como crees, ósea te venimos a visitar a ti, no a Tom - Julie era la que había hablado. Tal vez la idea de "visitarme" haya sido de ella.

- Pero por supuesto - Jen apoyo a su "amiga".

- Esta bien. ¿Y que quieren hacer? - me quede a su disposición. Silencio incomodo. Cada vez, sentía más y más la ironía de aquella escena.

- ¡Un cambio de imagen! - Angelic me miro como un depredador a su presa. Me sentí intimidada, mucho.

- ¡Oh pero claro! -

- Si, si, es hora de ponerle vida a ese pelo lacio - Julie se me acerco y tomo un mechón de mi cabello.

- N-no es necesario, verán... -

- Nada de peros, vamos, enséñanos tu habitación -

- Yo... - y entonces las mire a todas con sus ojos en mi. Como decirles que no, si yo era su "amiga". - Es arriba - Tomaron sus bolsos y salieron hacia las escaleras. Caroline fue mas despacio, por primera vez en esa furtiva aparición la había visto bien. Ella siempre tan callada. Entonces sus ojos se movieron rápido del suelo a mí.

- ¿Salieron los dos? -

- ¿Te refieres a los gemelos? -

- Si -

- Si, bueno eso creo... a Bill no lo he visto - su mirada regreso al suelo. Eso fue extraño.

.

- ¡Ah!, ¡no tienes rizadora! - Jen me miro como si estuviera desesperada.

- Yo... no - Todas se miraron con ojos de angustia.

- ¿entonces plancha para alaciar? - La esperanza de Jen me conmovió un poco pero no.

- Tampoco -

- Diablos como puedes vivir así - Angelic rebuscaba en su bolso y sacaba algún tipo de maquillaje desconocido para mí.

- Pues... -

- Hum... Bill debe tener... -

- Oh claro... el debe de tener hasta rizadora - Todas estallaron en carcajadas. Intente seguir el ritmo, cuando me di cuenta de que mi risa sonaba algo agria. Angelic despego la mirada de su bolso y me miro con una ceja levantada.

- Y... -

- ¿y? -

- Les juro que esta chica me encanta - y de nuevo mas risas. Definitivamente ahora me sentía aun más estúpida. - ¿puedes ir por ella? -

- ¿que?- ¿yo? ¿Entrar ahí de nuevo?

- Si -

- Pero... pero... no puedo eso es privado -

- Oh vamos - Julie puso sus manos en sus caderas y me miro. Mientras Jen cruzaba los brazos. Angelic me miraba aun con su ceja alzada. Y sin voltear me daba cuenta de que Caroline me miraba a un lado mío.

- Solo llegas la tomas, la usamos y la devolvemos, nada malo -

- Yo... esta bien.- Como demonios había llegado a ese punto donde acepto irrumpir en la privacidad de los demás. No lo sabía.

.

Me volví a ver rodeada de esas paredes que escondieron mis gemidos ahogados hace algunas noches. Todo sigue igual, me puse en la puerta para admirar toda aquella habitación. La cama el espejo de cuerpo completo, el guardarropa. Todo. Estaba tan igual. Podía recordar la visión de mi suéter sobre su cama. De mí, sobre su cama. Todo esto me lleno la mente de preguntas como; ¿el estaría enfadado conmigo? - si - y, la de; ¿por que me importaba tanto? Vaya si que era una chica loca. Los golpes secos en la puerta me sacaron de mis ideas.

_- ¿Ya la encontraste?-_

Era la chirriante voz de Julie, no se como pero ella era una de las pocas personas cuya presencia me desesperaba en un 110%.

- Ya voy- comencé a buscar en los cajones. Me tope con mucho, cuadernos. Con fotografías, con lápices de colores. Creo que ese era el cajón equivocado. Seguí buscando hasta que una hoja suelta de interpuso en mi camino. Alcance a leer algunas líneas.

_"Ich will nicht störn, und ich will auch nicht zu lange bleiben._

_Ich bin nur hier um Dir, zu sagen."_

¿Que era aquello? Alisé un poco el papel y segui leyendo_._

_"Ich bin da, wenn Du willst._

_Schua Dich um, dann siehst du Mich"_

El... el había escrito... Más golpes en la puerta. No tuve más opción que meter la hoja en mis bolsillos.

- ¿Por que tardas tanto? - La cara de Angelic notaba que estaba sumamente desesperada.

- Yo... este -

-Bien al menos ya la encontraste - Señalo algo detrás de mi, La tenaza se encontraba sobre una mesita de noche, a un lado de la cama. - Vamos -

- Si, ya voy -

- Ahora - No me quedo mas remedio que cerrar aquel cajón y tomar la tenaza. Con un nudo en mi estomago y la incesante necesitad de seguir ahí, de respirar su aroma, de estar donde el a estado, pero estaba claro que no lo podría hacer ese día.

.

**_Continuara._**


	9. Chapter 9

"_Fingimos lo que somos; seamos lo que fingimos"._

_**- Pedro Calderón de la Barca.**_

_**.**_

- No te quejes tanto -

- Recuerda la belleza duele - Ese dolor punzante en mi cabeza. Como Julie tomaba un mechón de cabello y lo enredaba en la tenaza de una manera tan brusca. Como Angelic revisaba mi habitación, mi guardarropa, como la sacaba y me miraba sorprendida. La manera tan sutil en la que Jen masticaba su goma de mascar. Me recordaba a las palabras de mi maestra _"las jovencitas parecen callejeras al masticar chicle de esa forma"_ debía admitirlo, Jen realmente se veía como una.

- Cierra los ojos -

- ¿ah? -

- Te rizare el flequillo -

- ¿también? -

- Ahí anda, ciérralos. Si los mantienes abiertos sentirás vértigo de ver la tenaza muy cerca. - hasta eso fue un consejo útil. Cerré los ojos, sentí el vapor en mi cara. - lista, mírate quedaste muy bonita - me levante de la silla y mire a mi espejo. Risos y ondas por aquí y por haya, no era como los risos de ellas. Estos eran más flácidos, ya que mi pelo era demasiado liso.

- Con un buen fijador quedaras como nosotras en poco tiempo - La sonrisa de que Julie dejaba escapar me asustaba. ¿Acaso era verdad estaba cada ves mas cerca?

- Bien, te dejo este cambio de ropa - Angelic dejo algo en la cama mientras yo seguía analizando mi rostro y cabello. - Es que tenemos que irnos, pero esto es lo que usaras mañana.-

- ¿mañana? -

- Para la fiesta, no la olvidase verdad - en realidad pensaba quedarme encerrada en casa para no tener que ir. Hasta desconectaría mi teléfono y apagaría mi celular. Pero ahora...

- Claro... lo are -

- Bueno te veremos mañana. Bye, besitos. -

- Las acompaño a la puerta -

.

- Espero que no te moleste que decidiera quedarme -

- Oh no para nada - Caroline y yo estábamos en la cocina preparando unos emparedados.

- Te queda lindo -

- ¿am?, bueno no soy muy buena en la cocina pero los emparedados... -

- No, jajaja el cabello -

- ah, eso, gracias -

- Aunque ya se esta bajando el volumen, ¿quieres que lo retoque? -

- Oh no, no, esta bien, no saldré así que, esta bien -

- Bueno -

El resto de la tarde Caroline y yo hablamos mucho. De su familia de la mía, de la vida. Una plática se podría decir larga, pero no por eso fue aburrida o cansada. Me gusto saber de ella, al menos un poco más. Descubrí que había crecido en un Internado ya que sus padres ambos, trabajan, uno es abogado y la otra maestra. Demasiado ocupados para fijarse en ella. Pero para mi opinión solo le dan lo mejor. Pero ya es opinión de cada quien. No se como Caroline se llego a involucrar con personas como Angelic. Ella es tan educada, tan buena estudiante, no se que hace con ellas.

- ¿Diana? -

- ¿Hum...? -

- Como que te fuiste a la luna.-

- Oh no, no para nada.-

- Bueno, oye es tarde, ¿podría llamar a casa?, es que a mi teléfono se le acabo el crédito -

- Si, claro no ahí problema, usa el teléfono de la cocina -

- Gracias, ahora vuelvo -

Caroline salió por la puerta y yo me estire en el sillón, había sido un día largo. Cerré los ojos unos momentos. Pretendía dejarme llevar por el cansancio solo un poco Caroline me despertaría después. En medio de la oscuridad de mis parpados un sonido me saco de ese trance. Un auto. Genial de seguro el depravado había llegado.

- Hum... - suspire y mire mi cuarto. Recorrí la habitación. El cambio para la fiesta, mis platos y los de Carolina, la plancha de Bill... ¡Esperen que!, ¡Joder!, no la había devuelto.

Mire por la ventana el auto aun seguía estacionándose en la cochera. No lo dude, tome aquello y me dirigí hacia la habitación de el. Todo era fácil, llegaría la pondría en su lugar y saldría como si nada. Abrí la puerta y ese aroma elegante y varonil de su colonia me inundo. Era un olor por demás seductor y hermoso. Me atrapaba por completo. Nadie, nadie tenia aquel olor tan particular. Pero basta de eso. Bueno tal vez solo buscaría esa colonia. Bill se tardara demasiado en subir. Me acerque hacia sus repisas. Buscando y buscando. Hasta que me tope con una botellita que estaba en su buro. Azul, era rectangular, sin nada en especial, pero su olor. Dios era la mismísima droga de mi infierno personal. Solo un poco, lo oleré. Huele tan bien. Bueno un poco en las muñecas, tal vez detrás de las orejas. Delirio total. Casi podía sentir sus brazos cubrirme. Pero un ruido me desconcentro. La perilla. Mierda. ¿Que hago?, ¿que hago? Bajo la cama. Creo que mi cerebro no lo proceso del todo. Joder aun tenia la botella en mis manos.

_"Que no se diera cuenta, que no se diera cuenta." _

Sudor frio y pisadas ¿zapatillas? Me asome un poco y lo vi, no era Bill, era Caroline, pero, ¿que hacia allí? Camino un poco temerosa, parecía tan frágil, lo miraba todo de una manera tan infantil. Rosaba con la llena de los dedos las repisas. Se detuvo frente a una foto de Bill, la tenia sobre su mesita de noche. La tomo entre las manos y recocí aquella mirada. A ella, le gustaba Bill. No se si fueron celos o desilusión o ambas, pero me sentí mal, como algo me oprimía el pecho. ¿Pero por que a ella?, esto no podía ser mas complicado verdad.

Más pisadas

- ¿Hola? - Era una voz masculina, sonaba un poco desconcertada. Reconocí unas botas negras de hebilla ancha. Me acerque más a la orilla con temor de que alguno pudiese verme. Pude verlo estaba recargado sobre su puerta y Caroline estaba totalmente amarilla y pálida.

- ¿H-he? -

- Hola - esta vez sonó un poco mas calmada.

- H-hola, yo estaba buscando a Diana -

- Bueno creo que esto no se parece en nada a la habitación de Diana -

- No si, pero es que no la encuentro por ningún lado -

- ¿ah no? - Entonces el hecho una mirada fugaz debajo de la cama. Genial me había visto. Tan solo esperaba que no fuese tan hijo de puta como para descubrirme. - Bueno tal vez este en el baño, deberías de esperarla -

- Si, quizá. - Silencio incomodo. -B-Bill -

- ¿Si? -

- ¿Iras mañana a la fiesta? - ¿que?, ¿acaso el tenia vida social?

- No lo se, bueno debo ir, estoy en el consejo estudiantil pero... -

- Me gustaría mucho que fueras - bien, ahora identificaba esto, eran celos.

- Tal vez vaya - Note el rubor cubrir las mejillas de Caroline.

- Bien, creo que esperare a Diana en su habitación -

- Bien - Caroline salió de la habitación y una sonrisa de superioridad se abrió paso por la cara de Bill. - Bien, bien, donde estará... - inicio su caminata alrededor de la cama. Pero antes cerró la puerta. Eso me ponía algo nerviosa - Espera, espera aquí falta algo, pequeña ladronzuela. - Genial si se dio cuenta. - ¿sales o te saco de ahí abajo? - dijo esto entre una risotada. Salí a regañadientes y preferí no mirar. Camine rápidamente hasta la puerta.

-Hey, ¿a donde vas? - Sentí como una mano me tomaba del brazo.

- ¿quieres tu maldita colonia? ¡Tómala!, ¡huele tan asqueroso como tu! - lo golpee en el estomago con ella, pero el tomo mis manos y las junto a su pecho.

- ¿enserio soy tan desagradable? - mis ojos no podían creer lo que veían. Su sonrisa se había ido me miraba tan diferente. Era como si en sus ojos hubiera melancolía y tristeza, pero con un tinte infantil. Me sentí perdida por un momento, sin saber que hacer o decir. La botella se fue resbalando de mis manos hasta que escuche el crujido del cristal rompiéndose en el piso.

- N-no lo eres - no pude decir más que eso.

- Gracias - sentí sus manos alrededor de mi cintura, cubriéndome delicada pero firmemente, acurrucándome en su pecho. Me sentí tan cómoda. Levante un poco la vista y ahí estaba el mirándome, como nadie jamás lo había echo. Con mis dedos roce sus labios. Me sentía indefensa pero curiosa. Quería conocerlo a el, no solo a la persona que todo el mundo me decía, quería saber lo que pensaba. Su aspecto dulce y tranquilo.

- Calma, yo jamás te lastimare - ojala nunca hubiera dicho aquello. Toda esa escena se transformo y me recordó a una situación pasada. Mis ojos se abrieron y lo miraron, pero ya no era el. - ¿que pasa? - mis brazos dejaron aquel abrazo y mis piernas comenzaron a retroceder, sentí los vidrios debajo de mis pies. No reaccione mas y salí de aquella habitación.

.

Era de noche ya. El sabor del pan tostado, me ahogaba. Tal vez, ¿demasiado tostada? Vaya, eran las 12:07, bien mis hábitos alimenticios no habían mejorado tanto como quisiera. Quizás, ¿esto era parte de mi?, ¿algo que me hacia especial? No, no definitivamente solo soy una loca. Emití un corto suspiro y volví a meter otro trozo de tostada en mi boca. Apoye mi cabeza en mi muñeca que estaba sobre la mesa. Ladeé un poco mi vista, y cerré los ojos. No se si fue el sueño o que en realidad estaba loca, pero escuche las pisadas en las escaleras, como alguien se me acercaba y me miraba tiernamente, después se me acercaba un poco mas y me besaba en la frente dulcemente.

- ¿Diana? - Bien, esto no era parte de la alucinación.

- ¿Hum...? - abrí los ojos lentamente y me di cuenta de quien estaba parado frente a mi, con una ceja levantada y de anchos pantalones. - ¿aun continuas con tus malos hábitos alimenticios? - no pude evitar una sonrisa.

.

**_Continuara._**


	10. Chapter 10

"_La responsabilidad acrecienta el respeto que uno siente por si mismo"._

_**- Lea Thompson.**_

_Actriz._

_._

- Si, si, ya les dije que iré, solo tengo que... ok, ok, ya escuche... si ya esta aquí... claro, claro, llegaremos a tiempo... bien, gracias, adiós - colgué estrepitosamente, realmente no soportaba la voz de Julie. Toque mis sienes con mis dedos y respire profundamente. Bien a trabajar. Mire hacia mi cama y Caroline alistaba todo, pinza para alaciar y maquillaje, pero esta vez me sentía mas en confianza.

- ¿Segura que no quieres que te lo rice? -

- Muy segura -

- Entonces siéntate - y eso hice. Coloco una silla frente a mi tocador y ahí empezó, solo lo ondulo un poco y comenzó a hacerme un tipo de peinado extraño. No podía verlo del todo bien. Pero extrañamente no me preocupaba, sabia que ella no aria nada como lo que el resto de "zorritas" aria conmigo.

La forma de ser de Caroline era más simple y conmovedora. Más sencilla y hermosa. Sin pretensiones, pero aun así me preguntaba, que hacia con el resto. Ella no era como ellas. ¿O Acaso lo era? No lo sabia, pero estar con ella me gustaba. Pero... otra duda me había estado atormentando. ¿Por que Bill?, ¿por que no me lo dijo?, ¿acaso pensaba que yo sentía algo por_ El_?, ¿era tan obvio? Ojala que no.

- Listo, ahora vamos con el maquillaje - Me fije repentinamente en mi reflejo después de haber estado inmersa en mis pensamientos. Y logre ver que Caroline me había echo una pequeña trenza en la parte de atrás, solo con algo de mi cabello lo demás lo había dejado suelto. Pero como lo dije antes Simple y hermoso.

- ¿Caroline? -

- ¿mande? - Ella estaba tan concentrada en maquillarme.

- ¿Te puedo hacer una pregunta? -

- aja - estaba tan absorta. - Disculpa, claro que puedes.-

- Hum... bien, es... este... ¿te gusta alguien? -

- ¿P-pero por que la pregunta? - Su mano tembló un poco y un color tenue pobló sus pálidas mejillas.

- Yo solo... tú sabes, curiosidad -

- Pues... si, ahí un chico - Inmediatamente bajo la mirada, apenada y con una ligera sonrisa.

- Genial, ¿y lo conozco? -

- Este... pues... si -

- ¿me dirías su nombre? - ahora sentía que me ahogaba con cada palabra. Quería detenerlas, ya que no sabía si me gustarían sus respuestas.

- Bien, no lo se, escucha te lo diré hoy en la fiesta, quizá, baile con el - Dijo esto con una sonrisa y mirada soñadora. Como si el alma se le fuera a salir. Y me sentí mal. Ella lo quería mas que yo, pero no podía dejar de pensar que el era mío.

.

Podía ver las luces aunque aun nos quedaban algunas calles.

- Vaya, será una fiesta salvaje -

- Ya lo creo que si - Caroline, estaba conduciendo. Debía admitir que era buena conductora. Pero claro con una camioneta como aquella hasta yo dejaría de andar por las nubes para cuidarla. Era hermosa, no era un "Cadilac" pero estaba bien. "_Un regalo de cumpleaños_" dijo ella, pero para mi era como el regalo de una vida.

Al ir llegando me miraba una y otra ves. Un vestido negro, corto, sin tirantes y con lentejuelas en el busto. Bastante "casual" había dicho Caroline. Casi le había rogado para que me dejara ponerme unas mallas, pero ella se negó rotundamente. Ahora me sentía demasiado apenada, sentía que no podría bajar de aquel auto. Ella por otro lado se veía bastante segura. No con la seguridad de una modelo, pero sabia que mas que yo si. Traía un hermoso vestido café claro, con tintes en dorado, era corto y con algo de vuelo. Ese día llevaba extensiones.

.

Llegamos a la casa. Y era tal y como yo la imaginaba. Una enorme mansión, La música resonaba por todos lados, y podía ver a docenas de autos estacionados alrededor. Bien, ahora estoy oficialmente nerviosa.

- ¡Chicas! - Genial, ahora el desfile de zorritas. Julie fue quien nos saludo en primer lugar, seguida de ella, Jen. Me pregunto si ni para ir al baño se separan.

- ¡Que bueno que pudieron venir! - aunque la música estuviera por matarme, aun escuchaba ese chirriante tono de voz de ambas.

Estaban con ropa ajustada y bastante parecida. Aun con sus risos, pero notaba que ambas se habían aclarado un poco el cabello. Las personas pasaban descontroladas a mi lado y cada vez me mareaba más ahí dentro.

- ¡Tomen!, ¡Tomen! - Algo frio llego a mis manos.

- ¡Si esta será una fiesta para recordar, sin duda!

- ¿Esto tiene alcohol? - Pregunte al ver el líquido transparente y repleto de hielos que habían puesto en mis manos.

- ¡Pues claro tontita! -

- ¡Esto es una fiesta! - y así como llegaron se fueron danzando alegremente. Yo diría que ambas ya habían tenido suficiente fiesta. Casi podía ver a Julie caerse y no precisamente por los tacones. Y a Jen como le tiraba la bebida encima a un chico, pero esta al tratar de "ayudarlo" lo fue jalando de la camisa hasta que se perdieron entre la gente.

- vaya - que bien que estaba obscuro y con la música demasiado fuerte, así nadie escucharía ni vería mis sorpresas, por cada cosa que había ahí dentro.

- Ven, busquemos a Angelic - Caroline me sonrió tiernamente y me tomo de la mano intentando guiarme. El humo del cigarro y las personas era algo asfixiante. Tal vez había algún DJ por ahí, pero no lograba ver nada. Todos saltaban a mí alrededor. Estaba apunto del desmayo cuando, algo se cerro detrás de mi, vaya había cerrado los ojos.

- Bien, bien, bien, buen trabajo Caroline, la dejaste hermosa - Esa voz, femenina y firme. - Me alegra que vinieras Diana- Barbie de verdad existía.

Y se alzaba frente a mí, con un vestido rosa. Y zapatillas altas. ¿Pero que veo?, ¿no ahí risos?

- Angelic, ¿pensé que todas tendríamos risos? - Caroline pregunto, algo desconcertada.

- Si bueno, ¿pero es mi fiesta o no?, y disculpa pero no me pondré a discutir sobre eso -

- Siempre tan altanera hermanita - Alguien se levanto detrás de mí. Era un salón bastante grande.

- Oh Clarisse cállate, quieres. - Angelic sacudió su cabello y alzo un poco la barbilla en forma retadora.

- Esta también es mi fiesta - Vaya si que eran parecidas. Demasiado, pero sin duda Clarisse ya era un mujer madura, mientras que su hermana aun tenía tintes de una niña.

Debía admitirlo era hermosa.

- Como quieras, y como es una fiesta. Ahí que ir a disfrutar, vamos chicas.- Angelic salió con paso decidido y abrió las puerta de par en par, una sonrisa de satisfacción le recorrió la cara y sus ojos chispearon. - Diana -

- ¿Si? -

- Tom va a venir no es cierto -

- Si -

- Perfecto - Bien, esta seria una fiesta interesante.

Bien, alguien me podría decir en que momento termine en una habitación rodeada de "amantes" con muy poco pudor aparentemente. Lo ultimo que tuvo sentido era que Caroline me llevaba hacia la cocina por algo de comer y ahora estaba aquí sintiéndome demasiado incomoda con esto. Era obvio ninguno de ellos me prestaba atención, estaban demasiado metidos en su "acto" para mirar a la torpe chica que se ocultaba en una esquina. Y aunque estuviera en mitad de aquel salón, la luz tenue azul me ayudaría a disimular. Pensé que quedándome ahí tal vez Caroline llegaría a mi rescate, como cuando tus padres te decían que si te llegabas a perder, no te movieras de donde te encontrabas, bien eso no aplicaba aquí. Decidí salir de ahí, no podía más con aquella escena. En el pasillo había mas gente al parecer alcoholizada, de echo había dos chicas una de rodillas en el suelo y con una mano en la cara, y la otra intentando ponerla de pie, me apresure a mirarlas pero ambas estaban muy sonrientes, además cuando me había importado lo que las demás personas hacían. Tenia suficiente con lo que _yo_ fuera a hacer. Seguí caminando hasta que salí a lo que pareciese el bar de la casa, mas gente bebiendo y teniendo sexo, había uno que otro condón aparentemente usado. Pise con cuidado para no tener que pisar alguno de aquellos "utensilios". Bien creo que debía irme de ahí. A decir verdad me tarde en afrontar aquello. El plan, buscaría a Caroline y aria que me llevara a casa. A menos que estuviera igual de ocupada que... no, no lo creo. Seguí caminando por aquellos salones en busca de Caroline, pero pareciese que se la hubiera tragado la tierra. Suspire y me recargue contra la pared. Esto comenzaba a marearme. El olor a sudor, a alcohol y a demás, me infectaba y me provocaba un ardor en la garganta. Esto es todo, necesito salir de aquel lugar ahora mismo. Salí con paso decidido, ahora no a encontrar a Caroline si no la salida. Miraba hacia todos lados pero nada. Nada, solo luces, personas, mas luces, vaya, esto no podría empeorar.

- ¡Diana! - No esperen, si podía, Mierda. Voltee a ver de donde salía esa voz, Era Julie seguida de Jen, que sorpresa. Pensé en salir corriendo pero un tumulto de gente venia contra mi. Huida fallida. Estaba gritando algo de Piscina. Y Kaulitz, esperen, ¡Kaulitz!

- ¿que es lo que pasa por que huyes? - ahora hablaba Jen. Se colocaron enfrente de mí y colocaron sus manos en sus caderas.

- Es solo que tengo que ir a... -

- A divertirte, escucha ven con nosotras - ambas me tomaron de los brazos y me arrastraron mas profundo en aquella casa. Miraba hacia atrás y solo lograba ver unos ventanales y personas saltando, a la piscina.

.

**_Continuara._**


	11. Chapter 11

_La fama de las mujeres se regula, como la de los médicos, por las visitas que tienen._

_**- Ramón de la Cruz Cano y Olmedilla**_

.

- Mira te lo tomas rápido - Esto era mala idea lo sabia, y estaba demasiado loca por si quiera intentar aquello. Tomar. Eso no lo hacia desde hace meses, y eran dos casos diferentes. No estaba rodeada de cientos de barbies sacadas del empaque.

- ok - Tome aquella botella entre mis manos y le di un sorbo. Había perdido práctica. - Aggg...- sentí una carrasperra en la garganta, sin duda era algo fuerte.

- No seas tonta, todo rápido si no te ardera mas - mientras seguía con mis tosidos, mire como Jen y Julie tomaban una botella igual y la tomaban. ¿Quien lo diría?

- Así, viste - las piernas de Julie comenzaban a fallare y se tuvo que sostener de Jen. Los chicos se estaban reuniendo a nuestro alrededor.

- ¡Vamos! te toca a ti. - Algunos gritos de ánimos y aplausos me anunciaron que si quería salir de ahí primero tendría que tomarme todo aquello. Solo esperaba no morir. Volví con mi mirada a la botella y sin pensarlo me la lleve a la boca. Todo parecía bien pero en un momento la garganta me ardía, sentí el impulso de escupir aquello pero lo resistí, hasta la ultima gota. Al soltarla me había quedado algo mareada.

- ¡Si! -

- ¡Así! - Me tambalee un poco y las piernas me fallaron, todo me daba vueltas, solo que sentí como alguien me tomo de la cintura.

- ¡Estas bien! - lo grito en mi oído. Apenas pude mirar y por un momento pensé que aquellos eran ojos color miel y ese rostro tenía una nariz perfecta. Pero al parecer no era así. _"mares azules"_.

- ¡Key! - Note la molestia de Jen, cuando Key me junto a su pecho. Estaba demasiado mareada para evitarlo.

- ¡La llevare a que tome aire antes de que ustedes la embriaguen mas! -

- Idiota.- Si buen Julie no había dicho aquello en voz alta esta palabra estuvo sonando en mi cabeza. Solo recuerdo como alguien me jalaba del brazo mientras atravesaba miles de cuerpos a la vez. En una de tantas veces que sentía que me caería ahí mismo, note a unos chicos muy felices aspirando algún polvo sobre el vientre de alguna chica. Vaya, sin duda tendrían mucho que limpiar mañana. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos sentí un viento frio en mi frente. Al fin. Sin pensarlo mas me deje caer en lo que parecía ser pasto. Respire profundamente.

- ¿Estas mejor? - era la voz sonora de Key.

- Si, algo así -

- Vaya solo a ti se te ocurre intentar seguirles el paso a esas - Me quería sentir mejor y una conversación no encajaba con aquello. Seguí respirando algo aceleradamente. Cuando las ganas de voltear el estomago me llegaron. Y tuve unos espasmos incontenibles. - Creo que seria mejor que lo dejaras salir -

- no estoy... mejor - me senté y note que estábamos afuera de la casa, supongo que era el patio trasero. Solo veía las fluorescentes luces. - gracias por sacarme de ahí -

- No te preocupes, es mí deber sacar a jovencitas inocentes de las garras de esas dos -

- No parece un buen trabajo -

- Tiene sus recompensas, como mirar esos hermosos ojos - un momento, lo decía en broma cierto. Le sonreí tímidamente. Pero una voz femenina nos saco un poco del momento.

- Divertida fiesta no creen - Angelic nos miraba algo sorprendida y con su típica pose de sus manos en sus caderas.

- Solo salimos a tomar aire - Sabia que eso era verdad. Pero no podía sentirme cómoda con aquello, tenía un tinte de fraude.

- Eso veo, pero vamos entremos, pescaran un resfriado aquí afuera - era verdad tenia la piel completamente erizada.

- Ya vamos -

- Bien, los veo luego - Mire a Key, sabia que teníamos que entrar si no ella volvería a salir.

- Vamos - Al ponernos de pie, note que con su camisa azul sus ojos brillaban de la forma mas bella que había visto. Aun me sentía un poco mal, pero eso ya no me incomodaba tanto. Al abrir la puerta el olor a cigarrillo me inundo la nariz. Mire hacia todos lados, no se bien porque, tal vez inercia o lo que fuera. Pero algo me sobresalto. Bill estaba con una chica.

.

- ¡Eso! - Podía escuchar como las chicas clamaban _"¡Bebe, Bebe!"_, de pronto todo a mi alrededor se concentraba en unos chicos que competían por ver quien bebía mas, ya había muchas botellas en el suelo, y no solo de ellos. Esta era mi tercera. Pero permanecía un poco alejado de todo aquel bullicio. En una esquina, pero con la mejor vista, me encontraba con las chicas, yo estaba de pie junto a Jen, Julie estaba sentada y Angelic también. Aunque esta ultima a veces se ponía de pie para ofrecerles mas cerveza a los ahí reunidos. En ese caso, parecía una zorra con todas las palabras. Algunos la tocaban y ella solo hacia un mohín infantil, y después se les colgaba del cuello y se perdían por algunos segundos, para que después regresara con el pelo revuelto y el vestido algo mal acomodado, a lo que Jen y Julie acudían a ayudarlo. Yo solo las miraba, un tanto divertida, de que eso no importara ahí adentro, no sabia si estaba del lado adecuado de la línea.

- Angelic tráenos más cerveza - Dijo un chico.

- Estoy cansada vaya alguna de ustedes - Decía esto mientras se relamía los labios mirando a un chico de grandes y musculosos brazos. - Diana ve- Creo que todos miraron mi cara. O tal vez todos se preguntaron quien demonios era esa chica. No quería notarme más así que.

- Bien - sabia donde estaba la cocina, había ido hacia unos... ¿minutos?, así que no me perdería.

Llegue a la cocina y tome algunas que se encontraban en la mesa. Pero vaya quien se encontraba recargado en la puerta. Preferí no mirarlo, no se lo merecía. El y Tom no solo se parecían en el aspecto, si no en todo lo demás. Pero Tom me agradaba. Pase de el y me dirigía de nuevo a aquel salón.

- Hey te acompaño - el había acompasado mi caminata.

- Claro, vete al carajo -

- Que ruda, ¿acaso has bebido? -

- A ti que te importa. -

- Bebiste -

- Si, si bebí, porque no vas a cogerte a aquella rubia con la que tan bien te la estabas pasando - Me detuve al decir eso y ambos quedamos cara a cara.

- Ahhh ya entiendo - Desvié la mirada. Acaso el alcohol me evitaba ver que parecía una niña celosa. - Pero no te pongas así - El intento tomarme de la barbilla y yo la desvié. - No seas celosa - No me contuve mas, el alcohol había borrado cualquier señal de pudor en mi. Le di una bofetada.

- Cállate, yo jamás celaría a alguien como tu, ¿te has visto en un espejo? - Antes de que pudiera decir mas, sentí como un brazo rodeaba mi cintura. Key

- Nena, este idiota te esta molestando - el lo empujo hacia atrás con su mano. Pero Bill parecía no reaccionar. Aun tocaba su mejilla.

- Bueno seria difícil describir que parte del es la que me molesta más, su cabello o su ropa entallada. - Key estallo en carcajadas, mientras Bill solo me miraba con una mirada retadora. Yo alce mas mi barbilla, el no me intimidaría mas. - Aunque te digo, ahora si que me has dejado bastante confundida, yo diría que seria... tu petulante y poco agraciada personalidad - Key seguía riendo como un loco mientras me juntaba mas a su pecho y yo me llevaba una cerveza a los labios.

- Vaya, veo que realmente estas de el lado correcto, temía que te hubieras equivocado de madriguera - Dijo Bill con su tono frio y prepotente. Pero yo sabia que lo había lastimado. Lo sabía.

- ¡Hey marica no le hables así!, ¿pero quien te has creído? - Key avanzaba hacia Bill y el no retrocedía, es mas ni siquiera lo miraba. Me miraba a mí.

- ¿Vaya los esteroides ya te dejaron conjugar mas de dos silabas? -

- Eres un hijo de puta -

- No realmente no creo que seamos hermanos Key - ¿Acaso quería que lo mataran?

- ¡Tu jodido marica! - Key estaba apunto de abalanzarse sobre Bill pero lo detuve lo suficiente. Mientras Bill solo sonreía.

- Key, no, no gastes tu tiempo - Lo hacia para atrás. Para que nos fuéramos de ahí. No había notado cuantos se habían aglomerado entorno a nosotros.

- ¡Eres un jodido marica! -

- Key basta, vámonos -

- No cabe duda te juzgue mal Diana, estas del lado correcto - Bill aun me miraba.

.

- ¿y que piensas de los cubos de hielo? -

- jajajajajajaj son... bastante... ¡hip!... Bonitos - estaba en un sillón sentada sobre Key hablando estupideces propias de los borrachos.

- Si, jejejjeje, son tan... tan... -

- ¡Cuadrados! -

- ¡Exacto... Hip! - Ambos nos llevamos otra cerveza a la boca. Pero vacía.

- ¿que ya no ahí? -

- ¡Que fraude! - me escondí en la nuca de Key.

- Iré por mas - Anuncie.

- Te estaré esperando - Me quite de encima de él. Y fui caminando hacia la cocina. - Cuadrados, ¡ja! - prácticamente ebria. Chocaba con cualquiera prácticamente. Y tan solo me disculpaba tontamente y riéndome como una maldita loca. Hasta que al atravesar un pasillo alguien me había tomado de la muñeca.

- ¿Diana? -

- Si, si y tu... ¿quien eres? -

- soy Milly, Joder que te han echo -

- ¿Quienes? -

- Tengo que sacarte de aquí -

- No oye, quiero mas cerveza, espera - Ella me condujo por un corredor.

- Te daré más cerveza si vienes conmigo -

- ¿Enserio?, ¡Yupi!, ¡Yupi! - tan solo notaba las paredes, hasta que llegamos a una puerta que ella abrió. - ¿vaya como hiciste eso?, eres bruja o espera... maga, si... jajajajajajaja -

- Estas muy ebria -

- Claro que no, solo, solo... mira mis dedos... jajajaja - Ella se sentó sigilosamente en la cama que había ahí.

- Ven Diana, tienes que calmarte -

- Nop. Quiero mas cerveza, es mas... quiero una piscina de cerveza -

- ¿Enserio eso quieres? -

- Si, una muuuuy grande.- me tope con un espejo y me observe. Las ondas se habían esfumado. De pronto Milly se encontraba detrás de mí.

- ¿Te habían dicho que eres hermosa Diana? -

- Si, pero hace muuuucho -

- Pues eres hermosa -

- No, no es cierto -

- Si, lo eres - Ella se acerco a mí. Veía un poco borroso. Reaccione hasta que sentí la pared detrás de mí. Ella rosaba mis labios con sus dedos.

- Hum... Milly, yo no soy... -

- Shhhh... - y acto seguido ella me había juntado a su cuerpo. Yo forceje con mis brazos pero esto no funcionaba. Estaba demasiado débil. Me tomo por la cintura y me despego de la pared. Quería ahora llevarme a la cama. Pero algo paso. Una luz se encendió y solo pude escuchar una voz masculina.

- ES suficiente Milly -

- Oh vamos déjame, tan solo darle un beso -

- Dije, es suficiente - Creí perder el conocimiento, solo sentí a unos delgados brazos cubrirme.


	12. Chapter 12

_En materia de amor, demasiado es todavía poco. _

_**- Pierre A. C. de Beaumarchai**_

.

- Déjame, ¡Suéltame!, ¡Que no entiendes! - Bill me había puesto en su auto. Pero no me respondía. - ¡Acaso eres un jodido sordo!, ¡Te digo que me sueltes! -

- ¡Basta pareces una maldita niña! -

- ¡No quiero ir a casa!-

- ¿y quien dice que iremos a casa?, jamás te llevaría en ese estado -

- ¿Entonces que?, ¿pretendes raptarme o algo así? -

- Te llevare a un hotel -

- Vaya, pero si Bill Kaulitz, abusara de una chica inocente, que desalentador -

- Si quisiera estar contigo, no seria necesario alcoholizarte para ello -

- Eres un maldito hijo de puta -

- Gracias - No dije nada más durante el camino hasta que llegamos al hotel. - ¿crees que te puedas bajar tu sola o te cargo de nuevo? -

- Puedo hacerlo, gracias - baje del auto y entre en aquel hotel, las letras de neón parpadeaban. Bill le había puesto la alarma a su auto.- ¿te quedaras?

- Si te dejo regresaras a aquella fiesta -

- ¿acaso tu no quieres regresar con tu rubia? - Bill solo emitió una corta carcajada.

- Entremos - El se encargo de lo que fuese necesario. Yo mientras observaba la estancia, bonita, no parecía un hotel muy "barato". Aun sentía como las piernas me flaqueaban.

- Listo, subamos -

- Bien - Entramos en el ascensor y yo recargue mi cara contra una de las paredes. Me empezaba a sentir algo mareada.

Llegamos hasta una habitación que el abrió. Entre y note la cama, matrimonial, el encendió la luz y lo observe mas detalladamente. Un armario, buro y espejos. Y ahora estos espasmos por... por... - ¿donde esta... el... el? -

- Oh por... ¡por haya! - el corrió delante de mi y encendió la luz. Yo me arrodille frente al escudado y comenzó el sufrimiento. Note como Bill me recogía el cabello. Estuve ahí algunos minutos. Sentía que estomago se me iba a salir literalmente por la boca. - ¿mejor? -

- Eso creo - me limpie la boca con el brazo. Esto era asqueroso. El le jalo al inodoro.

- Arriba - las piernas me temblaban. - y ahora - Mientras intentaba mantener el equilibrio. Algo me empujo y caí directamente a la tina.

- ¡No! -

- Necesito que se te baje un poco esta borrachera que te has puesto -

- ¡No, no, no, no! - intente salir, pero el coloco sus brazos en las orillas de la tina. - ¡Bill, por favor! - pero muy tarde en un movimiento rápido el abrió la llave y el agua comenzó caerme en la cara. Hice un mohín con la cara pero me resigne. Mire de nuevo hacia arriba, el estaba con su mirada fija en mi. Se había metido por completo a la tina.

- No lo vuelvas a hacer -

- ¿que cosa? -

- Beber así, me asustaste -

- Yo... - que le podía decir. Claro que no lo aria de nuevo. Preferí que el silencio hablara por mí. Pero me había vuelto a perder en esos ojos miel. El alejo un mechón de mi cara, se acerco y me beso.

- Bill - Dije su nombre entre aquel beso. No pude hacer más que corresponderle. Ciertamente lo había extrañado. Tome su cuello y lo fui acercando a mi. Su cabello estaba mojado. Escuche el sonido del agua, cuando el dejo caer su cuerpo en la tina. Sus manos jugaban con mi vestido y lo subían casi hasta mi cintura. Creo que no se lo podría regresar a Angelic. Escuche como ambos nos sumergíamos más en la tina. Hasta que el se separo de mi. Su maquillaje se había corrido, pero aun se veía realmente atractivo. Perfecto, sus ojos me transmitían aquella alma misteriosa y dulce que anhelaba conocer. Me tenía jodidamente enganchada. Se levanto lentamente mientras yo no podía alejar la mirada de el. Salió de la tina y se toco un poco el cabello. Me apresure, cerré la llave y salí de la tina tropecé al salir. -

- ¡Con un demonio! -

Rogaba por que no se hubiera ido ya. Salí del baño, el estaba sentado en la cama. Fui hacia el casi por instinto y tome su rostro entre mis manos y le di un fuerte beso que el no tardo en corresponder, coloco sus manos en mis caderas y ambos fuimos cayendo poco a poco en aquella trampa matrimonial.

- Estas ebria - Dijo el mientras yo me levantaba para míralo bien.

- Shhh... No lo arruines - me recline de nuevo para besarlo. Sentí sus labios en los míos y sus manos en el cierre de mi vestido. Mientras las mías lo despojaban de su camiseta y cinturón, entre sonidos húmedos de nuestras bocas al separarse por mínimos segundos una de la otra. Dios cuanto lo había extrañado. Ambos habíamos quedado en ropa interior. El era casi tan blanco como yo y creo que no creía lo que estábamos haciendo tanto como yo. El se coloco sobre y mi se inclino, coloco sus manos atrás en mi espalda y me quito el sostén. Con su boca acaricio uno de mis pechos mientras de mi boca salían algunos gemidos ahogados por mi propia vergüenza. Lentamente se deshizo del resto de mi ropa interior. Su boca ahora besaba lentamente mi cadera, mientras yo veía deslumbrada el tatuaje en forma de estrella en la suya.

- ¡Aaaah! - Me había mordido. Realmente lo había echo. Lo mire sorprendida mientras me movía debajo de el. Pareció divertirle mis inútiles esfuerzos por zafarme de el. Puso sus manos en mis caderas y me junto mas a su cuerpo. Nuestras frentes se tocaron y nuestras miradas se fundieron. No pude resistir mas y lo bese, pero antes de que se separara mordí su labio en venganza.

- ¡Oye! -

- Venganza - y solté una carcajada.

- ¿A si? - levanto su ceja en un acto que me pareció tan sensual. Se agacho un poco y fue hacia mi pecho derecho y lo encerró entre sus dientes.

- ¡Aaaah!, ¡Bill!... ¡No... - no pude parar aquello ya que esto que sentía estaba entre lo doloroso, y lo excitante, del solo pensar que eran sus dientes. Me volvía un poco loca. Lo tome del cabello y lo estire. Soltó un quejido. Dejo mi pezón libre no sin antes colocar su pieza en el. Me revolví debajo de el. Aunque eso fue tan placentero, el calor de su boca contrastaba con el frio de su pieza. - Hummm... - Eche la cabeza hacia atrás.

Bill se rio de mi. Mientras regresaba de mi trance. Aparto otro mecho que tenia en la comisura de la boca. Me acerque a el y le lamí el cuello. Pude notar un escalofrió en su piel.

- Ahora me toca a mi - Me revolví en la cama y baje un poco, hasta llegar a su tatuaje, me había robado el sueño desde hacia mucho. Comencé con lamidas suaves y lentas, escuchaba como su respiración comenzaba a ser desigual con cada una de mis lamidas. Después con algunos besos y lamidas, sus suspiros no se hicieron esperar. Coloque un mano en su cintura y atraje esa estrella hacia mi. Me centre totalmente en devorarla, en intentar tatuarla en mi lengua todo lo que fuera posible, para que jamás la olvidara.

- ¡Oh! - Solo lo escuche murmurar y note como mas abajo surtía efecto mis besos. Abrí la boca y mordí decididamente aquella estrella. - ¡Por Dios! - lo escuche gritar. Libere su tatuaje y regrese a su boca. El realmente me quería devorar, pero yo no era una presa fácil así que también le di algo de batalla. El me unía más a su cuerpo. Y yo podía sentir su miembro totalmente duro, mientras nuestras caderas chocaban entre si. Entonces el me miro y levanto nuevamente su ceja, le sonreí lo mas sexy que pude y recogí mis piernas. Cerré los ojos. Y eche la cabeza hacia atrás, Entonces lo sentí como parte de el entraba en mi y salía de nuevo.

- Oh...Oh... Ahhhh - encerraba mis manos en la almohada que tenia detrás de mi cabeza. Mientras el preparaba una nueva envestida. Con mis ojos entreabiertos note los suyos, también estaban como los míos y su cabello liso estaba algo revuelto y sus mejillas rosadas. La poca luz que podía ofrecer la luna lo hacia parecer casi como algo divino. Pero también perverso. - ¡Ah! - Demonios, ahora pareciese que me motivara a moverme a su ritmo. ¡Joder!. Por un momento pensé que me hundiría en aquella cama por completo. Y la forma en que se movía. Realmente podía pensar que estaba en el mismísimo infierno ya que el no dejaba duda. Era... una sensación tan hermosa y excitante, paso por mi mente que me arrancaría el labio de tanto que me lo mordía. ¡Dios!, no... Que pare... yo ya no podía más. - Bill... Yo... ¡Ahhh! -

- ¡OH! - entonces me sentí repleta de el y de todo su ser.

- ¡Ahhhh! - Estaba experimentando el primer orgasmo de toda mi vida.

.

Me desperté a mitad de la noche. Estaba sobre su pecho. Aun sin poder creer lo que había pasado, yo... increíblemente me sentía perfecta y más plena que nunca. Lo mire dormir con su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y su cabello obscuro revuelto. Bese su pecho y me recosté contra el nuevamente. Amanecería en unas horas. Me quite su brazo con cuidado y fui hacia el baño. Cerré la puerta con sumo cuidado, no quería despertarlo. Mi reflejo era tan ajeno a mi; pelo revuelto, y una amplia sonrisa asomándose por mis labios. Me moje un poco las mejillas. Tome una bata cercana y me la puse. Al salir para mi sorpresa el ya no estaba en la cama, se encontraba frente a la ventana con un cigarrillo en los labios, me miro y nuevamente levanto esa ceja, que me volvía loca. Por suerte me contuve antes de agarrarlo y volverlo a colocar en aquella cama. Me acerque, no pude evitar abrazarlo por la cintura, levante la vista para encontrarme con la suya, brillante y sencilla. Mis labios sin pensarlo, se habían entreabierto para recibir a los suyos. Mantenía en cigarrillo entre sus dedos. Recordé aquellas noches en las que mi mama llegaba fumando a casa, ahora sabia el porque. Estire mi mano y tome aquel cigarrillo entre mis dedos y me lo lleve a los labios. Si, eso me hacia falta. Perfecto.

- ¡También Fumas! - Solo deje escapar una carcajada.


	13. Chapter 13

_En todo encuentro erótico hay un personaje invisible y siempre activo: la imaginación._

_**- Octavio Paz**_

.

- Habrá que hacer otra fiesta pronto - decía Julie mientras tomaba uno de sus mechones entre sus dedos.

- Pero la última fue hace tres días - Jen hacia lo mismo que Julie pero con diferente mano, ambos codos apoyados en sus respectivos pupitres.

- ¡Pero que importa! - dijeron ambas y se echaron a reír. Yo hacia como si no las escuchara, sus platicas absurdas y sin sentido me aburrían e irritaban continuamente. Pero era verdad hacia poco de aquella fiesta. También podía recordar como me habían acorralado al día siguiente para preguntarme como me había esfumado de la fiesta. Yo conteste algo como me empecé a sentir mal y tuve que irme. Me salió bastante bien sin contar que yo era una mentirosa bastante mala, pero decirles la verdad no se encontraba entre mis planes.

- Hola niñas - Bravo había llegado la abeja reina, y se trajo a toda la colmena detrás de ella. Me refería a los chicos que venían detrás de ella, babeando. _"¿que le veían?"_ siempre había sido mi duda, en fin supongo que son cosas que jamás se responden.

- Hola Angelic - dijeron las J´s al mismo tiempo. Yo solo la mire con su camiseta rosa Animal Print y su falda de mezclilla. Su pelo ondulado y rubio. Tal como todos los días. Y le sonreí. ¿Que mas podía hacer?, ella no me agradaba, pero tenia que estar ahí. Al entrar el profesor comencé a preocuparme Caroline aun no llegaba. ¿Que le habrá pasado? Intente preguntarles a las demás a la hora del almuerzo, pero debía reconocer que preguntárselos en el baño, que era donde pasaban casi todo el almuerzo ya que no probaban mas de dos bocados, me hacia sentirme aun mas incomoda.

- ¿Que le habrá pasado a Caroline? - no obtuve respuesta. Tal vez estaban demasiado ocupadas con su maquillaje, labios o cabello que ni siquiera me habían escuchado. - ¿Algo malo? -

- Ya deja de preocuparte - fue la única respuesta que obtuve de Angelic, quien seguía preocupada por su rizado cabello.

- Si, tal vez se sintió mal en la mañana - dijo Julie.

- Le dije que no comiera la carne de la cafetería, pero ella jamás escucha - y recordaba que ella también la había comido. Pero supongo que su mentecita no le daba para mas que colocarse su labial color Barbie, si sorprendente, apenas esa mañana me había dado cuenta que existía ese color.

.

- Entonces jóvenes nos encontramos a principios del siglo XIX cuando todas estas corrientes literarias intentan cambiarlo todo, hablando de la literatura claro - Estábamos en clase de literatura, mientras todos se aburrían como ostras. Mientras yo registraba notas mentales de cada cosa que la profesora decía. Mire hacia atrás a ver como las J´s se pasaba papelitos. La mayoría era de que si fulano de tal estaba sexy, de como se les veía el cabello o si alguien las miraba de forma seductora. Completas estupideces, me complacía que todos esos autores no vieran en la decadencia en la que se encontraba el mundo de los adolecentes, se volverían a morir o tal vez se suicidarían, cualquier cosa mejor que vivir así. En ese momento sentí que algo dentro de mi bolsillo sonaba. Era una llamada.

- Señorita Phill ¿puedo contestar? -

- ¿Es importante? -

- Si - dije ahogándome.

- Bien, puede salir, 5 minutos. -

- Gracias - salí con todas las miradas detrás de mí. Siempre era algo interesante que le llamaran a una chica a quien jamás lo hacían. - ¿que haces?, Estoy en clases sabes - cogí el teléfono entre mis dedos mientras una sonrisa me iluminaba la cara al escuchar la carcajada del otro lado del teléfono.

- Lo siento, te extrañaba y tenía un tiempo libre -

- ¿Solo por eso?, que bien, soy lo mas divertido que puedes hacer cuando estas aburrido, gracias - dije con sarcasmo.

- Diana -

- Bill -

- bueno... te extrañaba mucho -

- Eso esta muy bien pero tengo que entrar... -

- Aguarda, ahí otra cosa, Tom saldrá tarde y no pude recogerte -

- Ni como novio falso hace un buen trabajo -

- No, no lo hace -

- ¿Y tienes algo en mente? -

- Chica sucia - No pude evitar reírme por lo bajo. Cuanta razón tenía. - Pasare por ti a la hora de salir, nos vemos Carita de Muñeca - Escuche como se reía al dejar el teléfono a un lado. El sabía lo mucho que me disgustaba aquello.

- Hijo de puta - dije en voz baja con una sonrisa.

- ¿señorita, todo en orden? - Me pregunto la señorita Phill desde la puerta.

- Si, todo... bien -

- Entonces entre por favor -

-Enseguida - y ahí van de nuevo todos esos ojos a mirarme.

.

- ¿Era Tom? - me pregunto Jen con un tono de alarma en la voz.

- Emmm... si -

- ¿y que te dijo? - pregunto ahora Julie. Con el mismo tono en la voz.

- Que saldría tarde y no podría recogerme -

- Entonces, ¿te iras con nosotras? - intervino Angelic, con el espanto pintado en el rostro.

- No exactamente -

- ¿Entonces? - Jen parecía impaciente.

- Vendrá su hermano - y todas estallaron en carcajadas.

- ¿Su... su hermano? -dijo entre risas, Julie.

- ¿el afeminado? - Escupió la última palabra, Jen.

- Si, no sabía que tuviera otro - no disimule del todo bien el tono enfadado de mi voz.

- Bien, porque nosotras tenemos practica, así que nos vamos - Angelic se coloco sus gafas y salió. Las J´s salieron detrás de ella como sus fieles seguidoras. Me asegure de que salieran y entonces me dirigí al baño de la escuela. Deje mi mochila y coloque la cabeza en el lavabo y abrí la llave. De ninguna manera dejaría que Bill me viera con aquellos risos, duros y sin movimiento. Al sentir que mi pelo era libre de toda aquella laca, lo eche para atrás lo sacudí un par de veces, la verdad agradecía que nadie hubiera entrado, si no seria la vergüenza de la escuela. Salí del baño y me coloque la capucha de mi suéter negro, era lo único que me gustaba de todo lo que llevaba, no me iba a gustar que Bill me viera así, pero no me quedaba de otra. En el estacionamiento me coloque los audífonos a esperar a que el llegara por mi, estaba apunto de colocarme el segundo cuando una mano en mi hombro me interrumpió.

- Hey, al fin te veo - Voltee un poco desconcertada, sin duda reconocía aquella voz, pero no estaba segura de donde. Al mirar me tope con esos otros mares azules. Key. - ¿como estas? -

- Bien, bien ¿y tu? -

- También, oye, ¿pero que te paso?, no sabia que estuviera lloviendo - y toco un mechón que se me asomaba por los hombros.

- No, no... solo es que algo me cayó en el pelo y tuve que mojarlo, es todo -

- Bien, porque me encanta como se te ve lacio - El se fue acercando un poco a mí, coloco sus manos en mi cintura. - Quien sabe, podríamos repetir lo de la otra noche - mierda aun no lo había olvidado - pero ahora yo iré por las bebidas ya que tu parece que nunca vuelves - cada vez mas cerca, intente apartar sus manos y alejarme de el.

- Si, estaría bien, pero ahora con eso de los exámenes no se si tenga tiempo -

- ¡Oh vamos!, pero si la pasamos bien la otra vez, ¿no crees? - de nuevo se iba acercando a mi, cuando la bocina de un auto me salvo. -

- Ya tengo que irme - dije retrocediendo hasta el auto.

- Esta bien, pero mañana hablaremos, no vaya a ser que tu novio se enfade - que gran chascarrillo se llevaría al ver quien conducía.

- Claro - abrí la puerta y entre. - hola -

- Hola - dijo el, se me acerco y me beso dulcemente en los labios. - ¿por que tienes el cabello húmedo? -

- Algo me cayó en el cabello y lo moje -

- Hmmmm... bueno, ¿y a donde quieres ir? -

- Pensé que tú lo tenías todo planeado –una risilla se me escapo.

- Bueno si... pero me gustaría saber tu opinión -

- A donde tu quieras - y lo acorrale contra mis labios, en un arranque le había mordido su labio inferior.

- Oye tranquila, espera a que lleguemos - y me reí un poco avergonzada. Pero el lograba sacar esa parte de mi. Mire por el retrovisor y note la cara de Key, estaba totalmente pálido. Sin duda había visto al conductor, pero lo demás no y lo agradecía, quizás muriese si lo viera.

.

- Bien... ya estarás contenta... lo aremos aquí, ya que tu no puedes controlar tus hormonas - Decía Bill mientras se colocaba encima de mi en el asiento trasero.

- Yo, debo recordarte quien tiene el problema en sus pantalones - dije señalando su pantalón abultado.

- Chica sucia, tu no deberías de ver esas cosas -

- Puedo verlas y hacer... otras cosas con ella, si quieres -

- Eres una chica muy sucia - sonrió mientras yo me relamía el labio, anhelando su húmedo contacto. Podía sentir sus manos hurgando entre mi blusa. - debo decir, eso de usar faldas me facilita las cosas. - y se rio.

- Cállate - Ahora sentía sus besos en mi cuello mientras yo le tocaba su espalda. Ahí va mi blusa y mi falda, con su camiseta y pantalones.

Tenia mis piernas alrededor de su cuerpo mientras el y yo compartíamos un momento húmedo en el que el me besaba el vientre y yo metía sus dedos a mi boca. En ese preciso momento mi celular comenzó a sonar, pensé en no contestarlo pero luego reconocí aquella melodía que era especial para Caroline.

- Bill, espera - me reincorpore mientras el hacia lo mismo.

- ¿que pasa?, no me dirás que vas a contestar -

- Puede ser importante, Caroline no fue hoy a la escuela - intente estirar mi cuerpo hasta el asiento del copiloto donde estaba mi celular.

- Sexy - dijo Bill.

- Cállate - dije mientras tomaba mi celular.

- Bien, pero yo no respondo si tu no puedes permanecer tranquila.

- ¿Hola? -

- Diana, hola, pensé que no contestarías -

- Si, es que estaba un poco lejos del teléfono - Bill comenzó a dibujar círculos en mi cuello con su lengua.

- Oh, bien -

- Pero dime ¿por que no asististe a clases? -

- Es... es que mi abuelo murió -

- Oh lo lamento tanto - Bill comenzó a extenderse por mi hombros.

- Si, fue algo muy repentino - podía sentir su mano bajar de mi vientre hacia mi sexo y comenzar a masajearlo suavemente sobre mi ropa interior.

- Me... lo imagino - por poco se me salió un sonido extraño. Tenia que colgar, podía ver los ojos perversos de Bill.

- Si, bastante triste - no era momento de hablar por teléfono.

- Ya lo creo - apretaba los labios lo mas que podía pero el había entrado dentro de mi ropa interior.

- Si, pero podrías pasarme los apuntes - No, no, me moriría.

- Este no es un buen momento Caroline, no los tengo conmigo, mas tarde quizá - hable lo mas rápido y conciso que pude mientras el seguía masajeándome.

- Entiendo, te llamare después -

- Bien - el había entrado con sus dos dedos dentro de mi. Me mordí el labio instintivamente.

- Hasta luego - oh, mas... Bill.

- Adiós - entonces ella colgó, deje caer el teléfono, y yo pude desasearme en todos los gemidos que me había acallado durante la llamada.

- Te dije que yo no respondía de tus actos - el seguía entrando en mi.


End file.
